George et le Dragon
by CerberusFlower
Summary: Les problèmes ne font que commencer pour Ciel Phantomhive quand la reine lui ordonne de mettre en déroute la compagnie Miober. Quand il se rend compte que Sebastian lui cache quelque chose, la situation ne s'arrange pas. Que fera Ciel face à la colère du Dragon? ( Post Arc la sorcière d'émeraude ) Léger SebxCiel
1. Prologue

Prologue

Il suffisait d'une lettre pour que cette usine brûle, d'un « Mon chère petit » pour que le destin de cette riche société soit mise en péril. Alors que Sebastian observait les flammes qui dévoraient le bois et le fer du solide bâtiment, il repensa à ce que lui avait dit son maître, le même jour, quelques heures plutôt, quand la lune et les étoiles n'étaient pas les seules témoins de ce feu grégeois.

Un soleil réconfortant réchauffer le bureau face à la grande fenêtre et inondait de lumière son jeune maître. Son regard calme était perturbé pendant la lecture de la lettre, quand il la reposa enfin, il lui exposa les fait comme si ils étaient pesant sur sa conscience.

«- La reine...vient de m'ordonner de faire couler une entreprise qui c'est récemment implanter en Angleterre mais qui c'est aussi déjà propager dans toute l'Europe, même dans le monde entier je dirais.

-Qu'elle entreprise ? Demanda perplexe le majordome.

-La grande compagnie Miober.

-N'est-ce pas la compagnie créatrice et vendeuse d'arme ? J'ai entendu que bientôt toute les armes seront des Miober, votre revolver n'est d'ailleurs pas lui même de la compagnie Miober ? Pourquoi faire couler une si grande entreprise ?

-Pour deux raisons. La première est la plus importante, cette compagnie est française. Si toute l'Angleterre est approvisionné par une compagnie française et qu'un conflit se déclare, ce pays sera en très mauvaise posture.

-Mais comme vous l'avez dit cette entreprise est déjà importante pourquoi la faire couler maintenant ?

-Elle ne l'était pas avant, mais depuis que la dernière descendante de la famille Miober a pris le contrôle de l'entreprise, elle a pris une expansion phénoménale. Elle se dit capable de diriger une

entreprise comme la reine Victoria dirige son pays. Elle refuse de se marier de peur que son époux ne prenne sa place, crainte justifié. De plus, sa beauté fait d'elle la femme à épouser à tous prix.

-Beauté ? Monsieur vous parlez donc de Lilith Miober ?

-Oui, tu l'as connais ?

-Bien sûr, Bard ne parle que d'elle. Ce qui est d'ailleurs assez agaçant. D'après ce que je sais d'elle vous avez beaucoup en commun.

-Comment ça ?

-Ces parents sont aussi mort dans un incendie, et elle c'est retrouvé très jeune en charge de la compagnie et elle n'a voulu céder à quiconque le droit de patronat sur son entreprise familial.

Elle se serait battu avec force depuis son plus jeune âge pour posséder son entreprise. Pour cela, d'après ce que m'a expliqué Bard, elle aurait épousé son oncle mourant et aurait pris le pouvoir à sa mort. Elle n'avait que 14 ans mais d'après ce que je vois elle c'est très bien débrouillé.

-Elle est aussi très connu pour être une femme respectable et originale. Mais la deuxième raison Sebastian est différente. Elle n'a jurer allégeance devant aucune couronne ni autorité, ils craignent qu'elle travaille avec les allemands, ou les russes, ou tout autre pays qui la paierait assez et tant que cela n'aille pas contre les intérêts de la France . La reine veut qu'elle lui prête allégeance et donc qu'elle ne craignent rien pendant un quelconque conflit avec la France.

-Donc elle vous demande de faire pression économiquement sur la compagnie pour qu'elle, finalement, trouve refuge dans les bras de la reine c'est ça ?

-Et la faire se marier a un descendant de la lignée royale.

-Elle aurait alors la main basse sur l'armement totale du monde. C'est intelligent.

-Certes mais risqué, si les autres pays se rendent compte de cette stratégie, ils feront tout pour qu'elle aille de leur côté. Et la France aura déjà un avantage, alors il faut être discret.

-Je vois...c'est une affaire donc compliqué, mais Bard m'a aussi parlé d'autre chose. Un certain proverbe de la dite dame Miober.

-Qu'elle est-il ?

-C'est « _Quand les flammes tomberont du ciel, que les cendres remplaceront l'air, et que l'aube sera des plus sanglantes, je serai là, debout, tel le dragon vil auteur de ce crime, et avec innocence je vous sourirais de mes crocs, et vous ne pourrez me juger coupable._ »

Sebastian repensa à cette phrase, terrible citation venant d'une jeune et déterminé demoiselle, sentant dans l'air le goût du danger. Comme si la guerre venait de commencer et qu'elle n'annonçait que de mauvais souvenir et des êtres du passé. Il replaça une mèche sur son visage qui se débattait contre le vent, soupira et s'avança vers le manoir Phantomive, se demandant ce qu'il ferait pour le petit déjeuner et qu'elle conséquence frappera durement son jeune maître inflexible.

Le lendemain quand le feu fut éteint et que le soleil se réveilla de son long sommeil, un journal portant de mauvaise nouvelle arriva devant l'entrée d'un grand manoir au milieu d'une forêt luxuriante. Le manoir faisait partis de la nature environnante, ces pierres semblait être scellait entre elle par le lierre et la mousse, le gazon se mêlait avec grâce dans quelque recoins des marches menant à la grande porte en bois. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit une main masculine et gantelé attrapa le papier enroulé et froissé. Il le déroula lentement et le replia. Il referma la porte brutalement et s'avança d'un pas hâté dans les couloirs de la demeure qui était un phare dans un océan verdoyant.

Il déposa le journal sur un plateau et s'attela à son repassage avec agilité et célérité. Il déposa le thé vert et les pâtisseries matinale sur le plateau, le souleva et l'apporta devant une grande porte singulière a la poignée abîmé. Il soupira longuement comme si il s'attendait à se faire crier dessus, il prit une grande inspiration et pour cacher sa gène a la vue de cette si mauvaise nouvelle se para de son plus beau faux sourire. Il ouvrit la porte lentement, posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et se déplaça, comme à son habitude, tant bien que mal entre les débris de confiserie laissé ici et là dans la chambre. Il ouvrit les rideaux et entendit un gémissement de plainte dans son dos. La fenêtre donnait sur le jardin, ou plutôt la forêt, et la lumière n'entrait que faiblement dans la chambre, pourtant la personne qui dormait il y a peu se plaignait de cette agression quotidien envers ces yeux fragiles.

-Ah...je t'ai déjà dit que je suis un vampire et que je n'ai pas besoin que tu ouvres les rideaux de si bon matin !

-Si je ne fais pas ça madame vos yeux ne vont jamais s'habituer à la lumière du jour, vous avez beaucoup trop travaillé hier et vous vous êtes encore couché à une heure impossible.

-Je me suis couché il y a exactement 3 heures 40 minutes et …..dit-elle avant de regarder l'horloge sur sa table de chevet qui n'avait pas résister au combat contre les friandises de la nuit précédente, 45 secondes ! Laisse moi dormir encore un peu !

-C'était mon intention malheureusement, vous devez lire quelque chose de très important avant tout chose aujourd'hui.

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Tout d'abords promettez moi que vous n'allez pas hurler, ni détruire tous ce qui vous entoure cette fois.

-Cela dépendra de la nouvelle, aller donne moi ça.

-Très bien, mais je vais sortir et prendre le plateau avec moi d'abord.

Il reprit son plateau, donna le dit journal dans les mains fragiles de sa maîtresse et se dirigea vers la sortis. Il referma soigneusement la porte et attendit que le vacarme commence. Il n'attendit pas très longtemps car soudainement un cri se fit entendre.

- _BORDEL DE MERDE_!

-Et voilà moi qui avait combattu courageusement son habitude de jurer aussi facilement, mes efforts anéantis...

- _TA MERE LA CATIN_!

-Tiens je ne la connaissais pas celle là.

-GABRIEL !

- _Oui, madame_?dit-il en français.

-VIENS ICI ! Je dois manger et m'habiller tout de suite.

- _Comme il vous sierra madame._

Et l'homme pénétra dans la chambre sans dire un mot.


	2. This butler Unforgivable

**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

 **C'est ma première fic et il y aura sûrement des fautes ( et sûrement les même aussi)**

 **Alors le boulet que je suis s'excuse, mais espère que vous allez quand même apprécier.**

 **Cette fic sera longue, pleine de drama et de rebondissement. D'humour aussi.**

 **Amusez vous bien !**

In the morning

Ce majordome impardonnable

 _If God has forsaken me,  
Then I shall forsake God _

_Only the oppressed may have the black key_

 _I close all doors,  
Thus I seal away all prayers_

 _However,  
Who protects me?  
From the most frightful, myself? _

Une jeune fille au cheveux blond et au reflet roux faisait les 100 pas dans une grande salle inondé de lumière coloré. Le plafond était fait de verre et les feuilles des arbres se reflétait comme au dessus d'un lac sur les pierres du carrelage au sol. Les fleurs du prunier et de l'arbre a glycine* caressant les vitres donnèrent une pluie réconfortante de blanc, de violet, de vert claire provenant des nombreuses feuilles et caressèrent le sol au grès du vent capricieux. Elle tournait autour du sofa en cuir italien, précieusement rapporté d'un de ces nombreux voyages en Italie, elle mordillait son ongle frénétiquement sous les yeux de son majordome. Ces talons de grande hauteur émettait un son régulier à chaque pas comme si elle valsait, seule dans sa salle de bal et dansait au son du vent et des feuilles tapant le plafond de verre. Elle s'arrêta par une pirouette distingué et fixa son majordome avec un soupçon de rancune dans l'ombre de ces yeux bleus tirant fortement vers le violet. Puis elle s'avança vers lui en soupirant bruyamment.

-Dis moi mon beau...dis moi, dis moi, mon beau, mon grand, mon sublime et impressionnant majordome préféré. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Ne t'ai je pas dit « Oh Gabriel fait gaffe au champ de construction de ma toute nou-velle et su-perbe usine ! On fêtera ma première implantation avec du champagne et du chocolat, et du champagne dans du chocolat, mer-vei-lleux ». Tu étais supposé faire péter le champagne aujourd'hui...OU VA ALLER MON CHAMPAGNE MAINTENANT ?

-Il doit reposer en paix avec les cendres de l'usine peut être ?

-Très drôle ! ah Ah AH ! JE ME MARRE.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, vous ne m'avez donné aucun ordre, de plus j'ai fait protéger l'usine, seulement quelqu'un de qualifié a du vouloir faire flamber quelque chose. Ah les pyromanes professionnel de nos jours, ils n'ont jamais était aussi compétent.

-NE te moque SURTOUT pas de moi. S'il te plaît, juste non. Pas de blague.

-Très bien, de toute manière j'ai déjà enquêté de mon côté, et il s'avère que la reine ai peut être une raison de tous faire capoter.

-Quoi cette truie ? Oh mon dieu, elle va me faire quoi ? M'étouffer avec mes biscuits ? Me regarder avec froideur jusqu'à ce que mon cœur s'arrête d'effroi ! Oh diantre Gabriel je suis tellement terrifié, ventile moi ! Dit-elle en prenant une pose exagéré imitant une jeune lady fragile et fébrile.

-Vous ventiler ? Vous risqueriez de vous envolez dans le ciel en me foudroyant du regard et en terrifiant les pauvre oiseaux.

-J'ai dit pas de blague !

- _Madame_ ,navré c'est de la provocation ce que je vous faite.

-Dis moi qui a fait ça et on aura tout le temps de s'esclaffer devant les cendres de leur cadavre.

-Je vais m'atteler à cette tâche de ce pas, il me suffit juste de savoir qui la reine a engagé pour brûler l'usine, mais nous pouvons en crée une nouvelle non ?

-Tu connais le concepts du stock et de la demande ? Mon stock vient de geler et la demande ne fait qu'éructer encore et encore, alors que va t-il se passer ? Monte des prix ! Monte des prix ? Moins d'achats. Moins d'achats ? Moins de transmission des marchandises. Conséquences ? Moins d'argent ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'aime l'argent ! Plan B !

-Maintenant ?

-Oui, va prévenir Halamana et dit lui de faire appelle à ces contactes, je vais devoir me procurer une usine et y installer mes machines. C'est agaçant, j'avais trouvé l'endroit parfait !

-Oui _Madame._

Puis le majordome quitta la salle comme il y était entré, en silence. La grande dame Miober déconcerté par un vulgaire incendie ? Ce n'était pas son genre, elle avait toujours un Plan B, C elle pouvait faire toute les lettres de l'alphabet si pour peu il y avait un quelconque profit derrière. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de se coiffer et ces long cheveux caressèrent sa taille et le sofa adjacent, ils n'étaient pas parfaitement lisse, leur aspect légèrement ondulé en avait charmé plus d'un et sa peau légèrement cuivré grâce à son exposition quotidien face au soleil curieux qui la trouvait toujours ici dans sa salle de bal. Cette fois, elle s'avoua tout de même prise au dépourvu, elle ne s'attendait pas à une agression et une pression si tôt et si tard en même temps. Le moment, le plus mal choisis en soit. Elle observa sa robe rose en mousseline, serrant le tissus comme si il en dépendait de sa vie. Elle venait d'entrer en guerre contre le monde et pourtant elle était la princesse que tous le monde voulait sauver, s'approprier.

-Ce n'est pas comme si le prince charmant existait...

Elle entendit des bruits de pas provenant du couloir, elle pouvait les reconnaître entre mille, et quand elle vit ces fameux cheveux bond claire et ces yeux verts, elle se para de son plus beau sourire, face à son humble serviteur.

-Larry? Viens, approche, j'ai besoin d'un petit câlin de mon adorable Larry pour me remonter le morale.

Sans nullement cacher sa joie, il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui n'avait que 18 ans et sauta dans ces bras. Il se laissa emporter par la douce caresse de ces cheveux et par l'atmosphère réconfortante qui embaumait la pièce.

Pendant ce temps, loin de la campagne d'Oxford, se plaignait un jeune homme blond mal rasé face à un majordome au regard exaspéré. Celui-ce écoutait les plaintes du cuisinier depuis quelque minutes maintenant mais il ne pouvait le laisser seul car ils faisaient tout deux de la crème brûlée et si Bard était bon pour une chose c'était bien pour brûler des choses.

-Sebastian tu m'écoutes au moins ?!

-Oui je t'écoute Bard, cela fait 10 minutes que tu te plains de cette incendie.

-C'est parce que tu n'as jamais tenu une Miober dans les mains que tu sais pas ce que ça fait de voir cette usine en cendre ! La douceur de la crosse ! La précision ! Le son du tir singulier ! C'est comme ça qu'on reconnais une Miober ! Ils disent que c'est une arme de femme ! Pff cette arme de femme ne c'est jamais cassé, s'entretient facilement et est d'une efficacité redoutable, c'est une arme pour les hommes valeureux ! En plus j'attendais beaucoup de cette usine ! Maintenant les prix vont flamber et je voulais m'acheter le nouveau modèle de lance flamme !

-Eh bien d'un côté heureusement...

-Tu es cruel Sebastian ! J'aurai pu faire tant de chose avec ce bijou !

-Tant de chose comme réduire en cendre ces crèmes brûlées ?

-Non, tes crèmes seront bien brûlées Sebastian.

-Ai un peu de retenu tout de même, ce soir nous avons des invités.

-Qui déjà ?

-Le prince Soma

-Oh oui c'est vrai...quand bien même Sebastian si je chope la personne qui a fait brûler cette usine... !

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

Après avoir finis le dessert, Sebastian apporta l'afternoon tea à son maître et quand il ouvrit la porte, celui-ci était face a une feuille blanche et tenait solidement une plume. Il semblait réfléchir fortement quand son majordome vint interrompre le fil de ces pensées.

-Du thé au Jasmin et une part de tarte au citron meringué vous aidera peut être a réfléchir, jeune maître.

-J'ai tout vérifié...les comptes, les achats, les dépensent, rien d'assez répréhensible pour ne serait-ce que la faire trembler. Tous est quasiment parfait. Comme si rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. A part la destruction de cette usine, nous n'avons vraiment rien fait qui puisse lui nuire. Savais tu qu'avant, en Espagne un groupe terroriste « pacifique » avait fait de même et elle a eu juste a faire chanter le patron d'une petite usine et à récupérer son industrie et ces employés pour revenir dans la course ? Beaucoup d'homme on refusé de faire affaire avec elle et voilà qu'ils doivent s'en mordre les doigts.

-Alors peut être devrions nous inventer quelque chose de répréhensible.

-Comment ? Dévoiler une fraude ? Mais elle perdrait tout crédit et ne vendrait plus le but de sa majesté et de l'affaiblir pour qu'elle demande de l'aide pas la détruire. Peut être une menace qui atteint à sa vie ou je ne sais pas je ne trouve rien !

-Pourquoi pas...une grève générale ?

-Comment ça ?

-Si jamais vous faisiez courir une rumeur sur elle qui la décrédibiliserait et lui ferait perdre tous pouvoir face à quinconce au point que mes ces propres employés ne veuillent plus travailler pour elle ?

-Tu veux dire...oh. C'est vicieux ce serait détruire tous ces efforts d'un revers de la main et pour regagner un quelconque respect en Angleterre, hors ce ne l'empêcherai pas de vendre dans les autres pays, elle devra demander de l'aide à la Reine. C'est risqué, je ne la connais pas assez et je ne sais pas de qu'elle manière elle pourrait réagir face à ça. Mais je vais prendre le risque. Que serait la vie sans risque ?

-Elle serait ennuyeuse jeune maître.

-Bien, il nous faudrait organiser cela avant le Bal.

-Le Bal ?

-Oui le Bal des Miober qui se prépare et qui se déroulera dans 2 jours. Elle découvrira à ce moment que même les soirées mondaines ne voudront plus d'elle.

-Très bien, my lord.

-Alors...qui?dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait calme devant son bureau blanc dans la bibliothèque du manoir. Des livres jonchaient le sol comme si une tornade était passé par la et à la vue de ce futur nettoyage comme fut celui de la chambre de la demoiselle, le majordome en blêmit et soupira bruyamment pour faire entendre son mécontentement face au manière de sa maîtresse.

-J'ai fais mes recherches et je pense que le limier de la reine s'en est chargé.

-Quoi, les Phantomhive ? La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler d'eux, ça sentait la fumée.

-Il y a eu un survivant. Ciel Phantomhive.

-Et moi qui n'aimais pas mon prénom, bien il aura vécu quelque années de plus, tue le.

-Vraiment ? Aujourd'hui ?

-Ne discute pas mes ordres, _aujourd'hui, maintenant,_ ne le laisse pas échafauder un autre plan, je sens qu'il est rusé ce gamin.

-Comment savez vous qu'il est si jeune ?

-Je me tiens informé, ce n'est pas comme si il avait échappé plusieurs fois à la mort. Aujourd'hui c'est son jour !

-Vous vous tenez peut être un peu trop informé...Mais très bien ce sera fait.

-Fait le personnellement, on ne sait jamais tu pourrais t'amuser un peu.

- _Il en sera fait ainsi_ _madame._

Lilith se tenait de manière négligé et s'attela de nouveau à ces recherches. Elle devait trouver une arme capable d'impressionner, d'effrayer pour que la demande soit encore plus forte. Elle repensa au gaz moutarde des allemands, a son efficacité. Même si il n'avait été crée que récemment Lilith connaissait déjà l'existence de ce gaz, elle se tenait « informé ». Il lui fallait quelque chose de plus, monstrueux, efficace qui pèserai beaucoup sur la balance de la guerre, qui était en soi son gagne pain.

-Hum...Une masse de matériau fissile est qualifiée de critique quand elle devient capable d'entretenir une réaction en chaîne, compte tenu de sa taille, de sa forme, de la pureté et de la composition isotopique du matériau...Ah je vais jamais y arriver, la science n'a jamais était mon truc...une arme de dissuasion c'est ce qu'il me faut, mais je suis ingénieur pas scientifique ! Hum...et si je demandais.. a Becquerel...ce petit filou pourrait m'aider...ah mais il me là faut plus tôt...Peut être un mélange de poudre et d'un puissant explosif, quelque chose qui se fissurerait, imploserait ! N'importe quoi...Ou quelque chose avec de la ...cordite.

La jeune femme posa sa tête sur le bureau avec désespoirs en quête d'un miracle, puis elle se rappela de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Mais oui ! Des balles à la cordite ! Je sais que c'est dangereux car sa pète sans aucune raison mais si je trouve les bons matériaux, je pourrais faire de grande chose avec ce truc !

Puis Lilith sauta de son siège et arpenta sa bibliothèque à la recherche du bon livre, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle mettait le bazar dans la bibliothèque, mais elle était toujours bien rangé après qu'elle ai fait toute ces recherches. Malgré ce que l'on pouvait penser d'elle, elle ne restait pas là a ne rien faire et a parler avec d'autre jeune lady de tous et de rien. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle avait trop de chose à faire et ce qu'elle appréciais le plus était des occupations d'hommes, mais elle ne pouvait agir comme elle l'entendait, alors elle agissait comme une jeune lady à l'extérieur, fragile et précieuse, mais chez elle avec juste ces 3 serviteurs, elle agissait comme elle le voulait, de manière désinvolte et négligé . Elle a aussi cette mauvaise habitude de jurée souvent et d'être quelqu'un de très moqueur, mais encore une fois, en public, elle est une personne respectueuse et polie. Seulement en public. Alors qu'elle balança derrière son épaule un bouquin qu'elle avait déjà lu et fini, son majordome préféré qu'elle connaissait si bien préparait une attaque finement exécuté.

Il y a bien quelque chose que Sebastian n'aimait pas et c'était se retrouver dans la calèche avec son maître. La raison n'était aucunement l'ennui, il appréciait les discussion que parfois il obtenait et c'était l'occasion à la taquinerie et à la moquerie, mais il aimait prendre ces précautions et après avoir attaqué cette usine son instinct lui quémandait une grande attention. Surveillant chaque détail minime qui ne pourrait avoir aucun incident sur les événements actuel mais qui pourrait en avoir bien plus tard. Il aurait été préférable d'être conducteur et non d'être conduit. Son maître contrairement à son habitude, lisait une œuvre d'Oscar Wilde pour se détendre. Il était anxieux comme si lui aussi avait ce mauvais pressentiment. Le paysage passait et repassait en boucle alors qu'ils étaient encore dans la campagne avoisinant du manoir mais il y régnait un étrange et pesant silence. Sebastian observa la faune par la fenêtre et s'étonna de voir que c'était le même paysage depuis quelque minute maintenant. Il décida d'intervenir et de se plaindre au cocher mais un arrêt brutale l'en dissuada. Quelque chose n'allait pas et quand il essaya d'ouvrir la porte pour descendre, il sentit que la calèche penchait dangereusement d'un coté. A ce moment même, il attrapa son jeune maître, surpris et fracassa la porte. Ils se retrouvèrent au beau milieu des flammes qui auparavant n'avais émis aucun signe de leur existence et la calèche explosa au moment ou ils posèrent pieds à terre.

Alors que Sebastian s'envolait dans le ciel pour échapper au souffle violent de l'explosion il vit une silhouette singulière et familière au loin, et sans que Ciel ne sache pourquoi un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Un sourire d'une joie qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.


	3. This butler Melancholic

At noon

Ce majordome mélancolique

 _Knowledge is_

 _Power_

Les flammes dévoraient les alentours comme elles avaient dévorés l'usine, Ciel y compris immédiatement les représailles de la part de Dame Miober qui avait rapidement trouvé le coupable de ce terrible méfait. Ciel fut surpris de la rapidité d'exécution, cela ne faisait que 24h que son usine avait brûlé qu'elle savait déjà qu'il en était l'investigateur. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Sebastian car il ne pouvait pas avoir été remarqué, repéré et reconnu par quiconque, il n'y avait aucun témoin. Mais ce sourire que son majordome portait à ce moment, il ne le connaissait pas, il y découvrait une profonde joie et il devait absolument le questionner à ce propos. Il avait failli mourir et Sebastian se met à sourire ? Il devait y avoir un problème et aussitôt que ces pieds touchèrent le sol, hors de porté de la gourmandise des flammes, il se tourna vers celui-ci et le jugea du regard. Il souriait toujours vers une certaine direction énigmatique comme si il avait vu quelque chose. Non il avait vu quelqu'un.

-Qui était-ce ?

-Au vu du contrat faustien que nous avons fait, je dois vous rappelez une des règles principales. Le privée reste privée.

-Quoi ? Il y a un règle pareille dans notre contrat ? Je ne l'ai même pas lu !

-Parce qu'il ne doit pas être lu par un humain contractant, mon rôle et de vous rappelez les règles car habituellement il n'arrive jamais rien qui puisse en faire appel, mais là...La, cher maître vous venez d'agacé la mauvaise personne...

-Quoi ? Ne me dit pas qu'il y a un autre...shinigami ?

-Non pire que ça, jeune maître, pire que ça.

-Alors dit moi, c'est un ordre.

-Je ne peux pas et à vrai dire je n'en n'ai même pas envie.

Et Sebastian repartit comme si de rien n'était sans en dire plus. Ciel stupéfait que ces ordres ai des limites resta planté là quelque minute, puis finis par le rattrapé en réfléchissant à ce qui pourrait être bien pire qu'un shinigami. Revenu au manoir, ils virent le regard interloqué de Finnian observant Sebastian comme si il l'avait en soi « déjà-vu ».

-Mais...Sebastian je viens de vous voir passer il y a peine 5 minutes...

-Quoi mais nous venons d'arriver, s'exclama Ciel.

-Oh non il ne va pas...

Sebastian couru vers le manoir, il traversa le jardin pour le voir luxuriant et magnifique, il ne s'en était même pas occupé et était certain que ce n'était pas du fait de Finny. Arrivait dans le manoir il ouvra la porte a grand coup et passa devant May Lin qui s'exclama à son tour :

-Mais Sebastian je croyais que vous alliez dans la cuisine ?

-Dans la cuisine ?

-Oui après m'avoir aidé a faire le ménage vous m'avez dit que vous alliez dans la cuisine, votre voix était très bizarre par contre...Et...oh...vous aviez un si beau sourire...

Ce n'était définitivement pas lui, Sebastian se dirigea dans la cuisine ou il trouva Bard avec dans ses mains un tout nouveau lance flamme.

-Oh merci encore Sebastian ! Je savais que vous étiez sympa, mais le nouveau prototype qui n'est même pas encore sorti ! Oh merci ! Dit-il avec les larmes au yeux.

\- Sebastian, mais vous êtes partis vers votre chambre pourtant...vous êtes déjà revenu ? Oh et merci beaucoup pour le Boa émeraude ! Je ne savais pas que vous en trouviez un aussi vite, s'exclama joyeusement Snake tenant un énorme serpent dans ses mains. Merci de nous avoir trouvé un nouvel ami, dit Emily.

Sebastian se rappelait bien que Snake lui avait demandé de lui trouvé un nouveau serpent mais il n'avait jamais eu ni le temps ni l'envie de le trouver et le voilà extrêmement heureux de son nouveau cadeau. Sebastian ne savais pas si il devait en être heureux ou mécontent. Il se dirigea donc en silence vers sa chambre ou il y trouva un mot accroché au cou de quelque chose, a ce moment même Ciel entra.

-Alors que ce passe t-il ici ?!

-...

-Sebastian ?

-Je ne sais pas si je devrais me réjouir ou être malheureux, puis que vous allez forcément me l'enlever non ?

-Quoi ? Atchouum ! Sebastian est-ce qu'il y a un chat dans cette chambre ?

-Oui...

Sebastian se retourna avec tristesse avec dans ces bras un chaton magnifique au yeux vairon bleu et vert, au pelage noir et au reflet bleuté qui regardait Ciel avec une totale innocence.

-Ce chaton va dehors !

-Mais...peut être qu'il détient des informations importante sur la personne qui est passé.

-Tu sais parler au chat peut être ?

-Si vous m'en donnez l'ordre je suis capable de tous et de n'importe quoi, mais puisque que je sais déjà qui est le coupable.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Règle numéro 32 : Tous ce qui a un rapport avec le passé d'un démon ne dois pas être divulguer au contractant a moins que le démon soit d'accord pour divulguer des événements passé ou ayant un quelconque rapport avec sa vie privée.

-32 ?!

-C'est la dernière et plus importante règle, a moins que vous me laissiez garder cet animal je ne vous dirais rien.

-Et en plus tu me fais chanter ?

-Très bien vous ne voulez pas savoir, tant mieux pour vous, maintenant je vais aller...libérer...cette...adorable et majestueuse pauvre chose...

-Je peux savoir au moins ce qui est écris là ? Puisque je finirai bien par savoir qui est à l'origine de tous ça.

-Il est écrit « Comme d'habitude tu n'es pas très agréable avec les autres, tu me remerciera plus tard au sujet de ta réputation, et comme tu peux le voir je ne change pas les bonnes habitudes »

-Les bonnes habitudes ? Tu connais alors vraiment la personne qui a fait tous ça ?

-Règle 32 monsieur, règle 32.

-C'est bon j'ai compris maintenant débarrasse toi de ce chat ! Finit par répondre Ciel exaspéré.

Ciel ne savait pas que de tel règles existaient, il se blama un instant, c'était un contrat, un contrat à toujours des règles et des conditions. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait Sebastian avait des libertés, 32 , de se taire ou peut être même de mentir ?

-Sebastian attend, est-ce que tu peux me mentir ?

-Règle 3, le démon ne peut pas être en contradiction avec un ordre direct lui demandant de faire une chose précise même si une règle lui donne l'occasion de faire le contraire. Cependant elle ne doit pas aller en opposition avec la règle 32 et 1.

-Donc tu ne peux pas me mentir ?

-Je ne peux pas vous mentir, je n'ai tout simplement pas a vous parler de certain détail, de ce fait je ne vous mens pas, donc je ne désobéis pas.

-Tu dois me parler de toute les règles.

-Je ne sais pas si maintenant et un bon moment mais ce sera avec plaisir puis que vous me le demandez je me dois de vous les donner.

-Tu as raison maintenant nous avons un problème, Miober sait déjà que nous sommes les investigateurs d'un de ces problèmes et nous n'avons même pas fini.

-Il faudra se faire discret, mais il y avait autre chose avec le mot.

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Une invitation au bal des Miober.

Quand Gabriel revint dans le manoir au milieu de la forêt pour parler de sa découverte à sa maîtresse il se rendit compte qu'elle n'apprécierait peut être pas qu'il ai échoué. Mais d'un côté il avait des nouvelles beaucoup plus intéressante à lui donner. Et surtout débordante d'ironie.

Il entra par la porte du jardin et tomba nez à nez avec une soubrette au regard vide, se tenant la tête. C'était une jeune femme au cheveux long et noir et au yeux vairon vert et brun qui sans aucun doute avait encore la gueule de bois. Elle fit un signe faible vers Gabriel pour le saluer mais elle semblait subir une tel douleur que son bras ne se leva pas très haut.

-Halamana, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire des mélanges bizarres.

-Mais cette fois ça avait super bon goût ! Par contre, qu'est-ce que ça montait vite au nez !

-Halamana...vraiment ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu continue avec les mélanges d'absinthe et de plein d'autre chose bizarre.

-Oh ça va sale gosse ! Je fais ce que je veux, et puis je suis pas ta mère alors me regarde pas comme ça.

-Heureusement que tu n'es pas ma mère, mais d'un côté malheureusement tu ne l'es pas.

-Oh oui je sais, vas y caresse moi dans le sens du poil j'adore ! Je peux avoir mon thé pour le mal de crâne maintenant fiston ?

-Non, j'ai plus important à faire maintenant, j'ai fait une très bonne rencontre aujourd'hui, tu ne devineras jamais.

-Ah ouais ? Je sais pas si Mademoiselle sera aussi contente.

-J'en doute.

Puis il se dirigea ,laissant la jeune femme à sa douleur, vers le bureau de sa maîtresse.

-Attend elle est dans la salle de bal pour les préparatifs.

-Très bien.

Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bal, ou il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, les même décorateur habituel, et la merveilleuse Nina Hopkins prenait les mesures, encore, de Lilith, qui observait le vide avec une certaine détermination.

-Vous n'avez pas pris un seul gramme ! Votre robe sera encore magnifique cette année pour le bal !

-Je veux un robe orientale. Dans le genre Kimono après fait ce que ce tu veux, j'ai confiance en toi.

-Merci mademoiselle, oh mais que voilà monsieur renard.

Gabriel se rapprocha lentement en soupirant, elle lui avait donné après qu'il l'ai « aimablement » arnaqué en lui faisant payer deux fois plus cher un type rare de tissu africaine qu'ils avaient trouvé pendant un voyage en Afrique il y a très longtemps. Nina voulait absolument l'obtenir et Gabriel l'avait concédé à un prix exorbitant. Pourtant Nina s'approchait toujours de lui comme elle s'approchait de mademoiselle Miober.

-Ai-je le droit de vous faire un costume cette année, vous refusez toujours !

-Cette année j'accepte. Mais pas de froufrou ou de truc rose.

-C'est votre faute, vous avez le visage d'un ange ! Vous êtes le seul homme a qui j'adore faire des costumes vous en avez de la chance...

-Je ne sais pas si je dois m'avouer heureux de savoir que vous me méprenez pour un garçon de moins de 15 ans.

-Absolument pas ! Vous êtes viril ! Mais vous en avez le charme...En parlant de charme ou sont Halmana et mon adorable Larry ?!

-Halmana vous fui comme d'habitude et Larry...vous savez il est toujours aussi timide.

-Oh c'est vrai il est adorable ce petit ! Cette année c'est un bal masqué au thème orientale non ?

-Exactement.

-Alors ça veut dire...Kurta churidar !

-Hors de question

-Oh allez ce sera dans mon style !

-Très bien, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, PAS DE ROSE. Suis-je clair ?

-Sir yes sir, pas de rose sur vous.

Puis elle repartit le sourire au lèvres comme un enfant a qui on avais offert une sucrerie. Gabriel craignait qu'elle y ajoute encore du rose, comme la dernière fois, chose qu'il avait détesté, car apparemment cela allait « bien avec ces yeux », mais c'était surtout ridicule, et surtout ROSE. Il détestait le rose. Il soupira en la regardant partir, il n'avait pas a la raccompagner car timidement Larry s'approcha pour le faire. Nina n'en cacha pas sa joie.

-Alors tu as bien fait ton travail ?

-A vrai dire oui, mais

-Mais ?!

-Mais il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant

-D'intéressant ?!

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vu depuis des années.

-Des années ? Une connaissance ou une « connaissance »

-Une « connaissance »

-...Oh-Non c'est vrai je ne peux pas jurer en public, j'oubliais ! J'espère que tu les as invité, j'adorerais voir cette « connaissance » puisque en effet mon adorable incapable tu ne les as pas tué. Mais si c'est une « connaissance » pourquoi pas ? Ah ah ah ! Ah...ça a intérêt a en valoir le coup Gaby.

-Vous me connaissez bien mademoiselle, cela fait 8 ans que je vous accompagne et je n'ai jamais échoué. Aujourd'hui, ou plutôt dés maintenant vous aurez juste l'occasion de vous

« amusez ».

-M'amusez ? Tu veux « m'amusez ». Gabriel je crois qu'on utilise tout deux trop de mots qui on des différents sens.

-En effet, mais n'est-ce pas amusant de voir l'incompréhension sur le visage de ces gens qui nous scrute depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Tu veux dire « amusant » ! Ah ah ah !

-...

-Ah...Ouais c'était pas marrant et j'ai pas compris non plus...

-Je crois que je vais demander a Halamana de ne plus sortir de blague vaseuse avec vous...

-Oh ça va fait pas ta vierge effarouché.

-Mademoiselle faite attention a votre langage...

- _C'est bon la ? J'ai le droit d'exprimer toute la diversité de mon langage ? Aucun d'eux ne comprend le français._

 _-Mademoiselle..._

 _-Regarde, regarde...Par la sainte culotte de la vierge !_ S'écria t-elle

Bien sûr, aucune réaction, personne ne pouvait comprendre un traître mot de français et Lilith en fut satisfaite, malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas profiter de « la diversité » de son langage, car habituellement, elle invitait de nombreux français à sa table, ou des nobles qui savaient parler français.

 _-Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que vous inventez de nouveau juron, un peu plus chaque jour...Vous n'aurez pas tôt fait de m'étonner._

 _-Je sais, je sais je déborde d'imagination !_

Pendant que le serviteur et la maîtresse conversaient en français dans leur coin pour, sans surprise, parler de commodité et de chose puérile comme il le faisait toujours quand tout deux n'avait pas grand chose à faire, Larry revint et observa les employés s'affairant à la tâche, montant, attachant, discutant, comme des fourmis avant le blizzard froid annonçant l'hiver.


	4. This butler distracted

**Désolé du retard ! Je n'ai pas internet depuis un moment mais j'espère que vous allez quand même apprécier !**

In the afternoon

Ce majordome distrait

 _Sköll_

 _s'appelle le loup_

 _Qui guide le dieu à face brillante_

 _Jusqu'à l'abri des forêts ;_

 _Et l'autre,_

 _Hati_

 _C'est le fils de_

 _Hródvitnir,_

 _Il précède l'épouse éblouissante du ciel._

 _Grimnismal, strophe 39_

Ciel avait terriblement mal dormis, aucun livre comme raison de son cauchemars non, cette fois une vision terrible d'un ciel voilé par une forme immense, de flamme et de rugissement. Il venait de rêver d'un dragon, mais cette créature fantastique n'existe pas, pourtant elle venait hanter ces rêves, et comme un vil voleur, repartit quand le soleil pointa ces rayons à travers les rideaux prenant ,par la même occasion, tout espoir de repos ou même d'un peu de sommeil. Il venait de subir l'ennuie et la torture de la nuit blanche. Ainsi quand Sebastian pénétra dans sa chambre, il était déjà assis sur le lit tenant un livre entre ces mains, il lisait «Crime et Châtiment » de Fiodor Dostoïevski.

-Vous êtes réveillé ?

-Oui je n'ai pas pu trouvé le sommeil.

-Vous êtes anxieux au vu de nos plans pour ce soir ?

-Pas exactement...ou peut être que si, c'est un plan ambitieux mais terriblement dangereux...tu as déjà procédé ?

-Oui monsieur, j'ai planté une graine dans leur esprit qui doit maintenant germer.

-Parfait, nous avons un bal à assister.

-Et cette fois si, nul besoin de porter une robe. Lui répondit Sebastian en souriant.

-...Depuis un moment tu as le don de m'agacer toi et tes stupides règles sortit de nul part.

-Vous m'excuserez mais les règles sont les règles. Elle ont était construite depuis le premier contrat faustien.

-Le premier contrat faustien ?

-Avant, les démons ne proposait aucun contrat, il prenait, dévorait puis repartait. Mais puisque finalement nous avions beaucoup de temps et peu de chose à faire nous avons décidé de nous amuser, un peu. Ainsi le repas serai plutôt une forme de récompense en soi.

-Je vois, alors notre contrat et une forme pour toi de t'occuper ?

-Oui, en soi. Et il faut dire aussi que maintenant les démons sont plutôt surveiller alors nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de dévorer sans attendre.

-Les contrats...habituellement ils sont de qu'elle durée ?

-Cela dépend du démon, et de l'humain. Mais habituellement encore une fois cela ne dépasse pas les...1 an ?

-1 ans ?! Ton contrat le plus court ?

-32

-...C'est vrai j'avais oublié...Règle...

-Dés maintenant dés que vous poserez une question dont je n'ai ni l'envie ni la possibilité de répondre je dirais juste 32. lui dit-il en souriant.

Ciel soupira, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait depuis un moment une curiosité dévorante quand il s'agissait d'en apprendre plus sur Sebastian, avant il n'en avait cure, mais maintenant qu'il voulait savoir, il en était frustré. Il était maintenant confronté à ce besoin de savoir ce qu'il y avait avant lui dans la vie de Sebastian. Comme un besoin de rapprochement qui c'était soudainement éveillé depuis les récent événements. De plus cette personne qui était apparu de nul part attentant à sa vie était une connaissance de Sebastian. Une connaissance. Ciel n'avait jamais pensé à la possibilité de croiser quelqu'un que connaissait son majordome.

Malgré cela, il avait déjà connu ce sentiment d'en savoir plus quand il eu cette série de meurtre dans son manoir. On lui avait demandé des informations sur Sebastian et il leur répondit qu'il ne savait rien, mais à ce moment même si cette réponse était juste, il en douta un instant, persuader au fond qu'il savait quelque chose, mais en vérité tous ce qu'il savait de lui était son affection pour les félins. Et alors que tous cela était dans un coin de son esprit, ils émergeaient doucement à la surface avec les événements présents.

Il n'avait rien à faire aujourd'hui, Sebastian s'en était déjà occupé, il devait se préparer pour le bal de ce soir, son costume était déjà prêt, et non bien sûr ce n'était pas une robe. Il savait que le thème du bal cette année était l'orient. Sebastian lui avait trouvé un costume adéquate plutôt rapidement pour lui et son maître. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas allé a Oxford, c'était à au moins 3/4h en calèche de là ou il habitait, il se prépara alors assez tôt pour arriver à l'heure au bal, parce qu'il avait bien quelque chose que lady Miober n'était pas connu pour aimer c'était de prendre ces aises et d'arriver en retard, elle serait apparemment quelqu'un d'extrêmement ponctuel, obsédé par l'heure, le moment, le temps. Et comme elle le dirait si souvent « Quand c'est l'heure ce n'est plus l'heure, arrivez avant. » avant de vous jetez dehors même si vous avez mis plusieurs heures à arriver. Ciel, quand l'heure fut venu observa ses serviteurs en espérant qu'il ne réduise pas le manoir en cendre, mais Snake sans en prendre conscience était un espoir inconsidéré d'un peu de maturité et de responsabilité dans sa propriété, c'était la première fois qu'il le laissait seul avec les autres. Sebastian sentait aussi qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui, il était au moins presque sûr que le manoir ne brûlerait pas, presque. Ils montèrent dans la calèche pendant que les serviteurs leurs souriaient et leurs faisaient signe.

Il avait une mauvaise impression, et cette fois encore Sebastian était avec lui dans la calèche, mais silencieux, tellement silencieux que Ciel en devenait nerveux. Il soupira et fit en sorte de ne pas y faire attention. Cette impression lourde, cette voix lui demandant de le questionner en sachant qu'il n'aura pas de réponse le pesait, qui plus est les événements qui devait normalement se déroulait pendant la soirée n'allait pas le détendre. Mais Sebastian n'était pas un humain, il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de chose comme son passé, ou ses sentiments mais même si cela avait l'air logique dans un sens ce n'était pas suffisant pour le contenter dans sa soif de savoir. Il était tout simplement frustré. Et les 4 heures se passèrent dans le plus insupportable des silences possible.

La fête devait commencer à exactement 18h30 et 40 secondes, en tout cas c'est ce qui était inscrit dans l'invitation, « mais réellement qui écrivait les secondes quant à l'heure d'arriver des invités ? » Pensa Ciel pendant qu'ils sortaient tous deux de la calèche, il était à ce moment là 18h26, car ils avaient été ralentit pendant le voyage et tous le monde se hâtait déjà vers la porte d'entrée. Ils portaient tous deux des vêtements traditionnels chinois, que Lau leur avait « prêté » ou plutôt « emprunté à durée indéterminé ». Sebastian avait juste rapidement réajusté le deuxième. Le sien d'un noir profond au reliure doré portant un masque totale noir et son maître lui, vêtu d'un bleu saphir au reliure blanche portant un loup avec un seul trou pour son œil. Il n'avait jamais vu Lilith Miober, mais si Sebastian connaît quelqu'un de son entourage il sera peut être plus facile de la trouver, mais le fait que soit un bal masquée rendra peut être la tache un peu plus ardu. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'entrée, comme tous le monde et passèrent par le corridor qui les menèrent vers la grande salle de bal. Et qu'elle salle de bal se déroula devant leur yeux. Les murs étaient pavés de soie rouge, les lampes chinoises de toute les couleurs tenu par des fils invisibles au toit voleté au dessus de leur tête, des danseuses japonaise sur une estrade au milieu de la salle, procédé à une spectaculaire danse de l'éventail qui laissé les invité émerveillé, les murs portaient aussi des centaines de fleur de camélia et de cerisier. Les invités étaient comme des enfants, observant chaque détail avec curiosité, conversant de tout et de rien, mais ce qui attira l'œil de ciel fut le toit de verre en mosaïque se reflétant dans toute la salle, il avait l'impression d'être un poisson dans un bocal et fixa le toit pendant un moment. Cela n'échappa pas a Sebastian qui l'observa silencieusement puis il finit par couper son maître dans ses pensées.

-Maître ?

-Hum oh, oui procédons.

Ils passèrent à travers la foule aisément a la recherche de la maîtresse de maison, mais un appel les arrêta. C'était un jeune homme au cheveux blond plaqué en arrière, portant un masque japonais de loup blanc et rouge. Cependant il portait un costume indien, de même couleur que son masque mais on pouvait deviner à cause de son trac apparent qu'il n'aimait pas apparaître en public ainsi vêtu ou peut être n'aimait-il pas simplement apparaître en public tout court.

Il se racla la gorge et pris une grande inspiration.

-Bienvenue, Bienvenue à tous, il est 18h30 et 40 secondes. Le bal va commencer, je suis un humble serviteur de dame Miober, Larry Wolf . Pour ceux qui ne prêtent pas attention a ce nom, je vous prie de le faire car comme vous le savez, ce bal commence toujours par un jeu.

Beaucoup d'entre vous aurons remarqué l'absence de la marquise, pourquoi ? Eh bien c'est le jeu ! Vous noble et bourgeois, venez à elle, trouvez la. Et la récompense, celle pour laquelle vous vous battrez, quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais donné, une danse.

La foule commença à s'agiter, comme si une danse avec la marquise Miober était le plus grand trésor que la terre ai porté.

-Voici les règles, Vous n'avez pas le droit d'enlever les masques, vous n'avez qu'une seule chance, si vous vous trompez vous serez éliminé de la partie et enfin, je ne dois pas vous attraper, si je vous attrape vous avez perdu. Je vous attraperais seulement si vous faite 457 pas. Ce jeu se joue par groupe de deux, homme, femme, enfant nous n'en avons que faire. Amusez vous bien et surtout …...ne vous perdez pas.

Ciel se retourna vers Sebastian quelque peu surpris dans cette perte de temps dans leur plan, Lady Miober semblait vouloir retarder l'échéance, ou peut être n'avait-elle aucune idée de ce qui se passait réellement. Cependant Ciel ne pouvait se permettre de la sous-estimer, elle était arrivé à une gloire et une importance tel en seulement 4 années après tout. L'hégémonie de l'entreprise Phantomhive ,elle, existait déjà avant sa naissance,mais elle, elle reconstruisit tout à partir de quelque misérable ruines. Ciel se reconnaissait en cette femme, il espérait seulement que cette empathie ne lui fasse pas défaut. Sebastian lui souriait encore de manière mystérieuse et s'exclama :

-Je connais ce jeu.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr, et pour cause c'est moi qui l'ai inventé.

Ciel surpris se retourna vers son majordome, ce lien qu'il avait avec cette personne que Ciel ne connaissait pas devait être intime, fort, mais ce genre de jeu , n'est-ce pas ceux que créent les enfants ?

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Bien sûr. Ce jeu n'est pas un jeu de cache cache mais un jeu de chasse, ils se jouent de 3 à autant de personne possible. Le loup, l'appât et le chasseur. Le principe est simple, le loup doit attraper tous les chasseurs avant qu'ils ne s'approche trop de l'appât, si le chasseur attrape l'appât il gagne , mais si le loup a attrapé tous les chasseurs il gagne, lui et l'appât. Le but de l'appât et de faire en sorte que les chasseurs se fasse attraper. C'est stratégique, l'appât et le loup doivent être en contact pour s'organiser et ainsi gagner.

-Ce jeu me semble un peu sadique...

-Eh bien... ce n'est un jeu que pour l'appât et le loup en vérité.

-Attends...tu as inventés ce jeu, c'est bien ça ? Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, avant que je ne commence les contrats avec les humains...je me distrayais comme je le pouvais. Dit-il en souriant innocemment.

Ciel se sentit frémir, il ne voulait pas savoir quel sort il réservait à ces pauvres gens mais quelque chose le dérangeait.

-Mais...si il faut au moins être 3, c'est à dire toi et la victime, qui était la troisième personne avec laquelle tu jouais à ce jeu sordide ?

-32 monsieur.

-Rha tu m'énerves ! Mais si je comprend bien, c'est cette troisième personne qui est présente aujourd'hui !

-C'est bien monsieur, mais je ne vous dirai pas qui c'est.

-Tu es vraiment têtu.

-Tel maître...tel-

-Oui c'est bon, je crois avoir compris.

Le jeune homme au cheveux blond et au masque de kabuki de loup repris alors la parole :

-Le jeu commence...maintenant !

Commença alors une cacophonie, et des centaines de personne se précipitèrent dans les couloirs.

-Par où devrions nous aller ?

-Nul part monsieur.

-Comment ça ?

-Il a stipulé qu'il viendrait nous attraper si nous faisions 457 pas.

-Oh...

-On peut donc en déduire 2 choses. Ou elle est plus loin que les 457 pas, ou

-Ou elle est dans les 457 pas, c'est vague.

-N'oubliez pas que j'ai crée ce jeu monsieur, j'en connais les failles. Ils nous suffit de suivre le loup.

-C'est vrai, le loup ne sera jamais loin de l'appât parce qu'il doit garder contact avec celui-ci. Mais pour les 457 pas ?

-Nous ne marcherons pas.

-Oh...tu va devoir me porter dans ce cas.

-Tu es sûr qu'on va la trouver ?

-Bien sûr ! Il a dit 457 pas ! Si on saute on mettra plus de temps à les faire !

-...Tu as compté ?

-Bien sûr on a fait 123 « pas ».

-Eh ! Je crois que je l'ai vu !

Les deux homme s'approchèrent lentement de la forme féminine caché sous une grande cape. Quand ils attrapèrent la jeune femme et lui retirèrent son masque, ils se figèrent.

-Maman ?!

-Vous vous êtes trompé. Vous êtes hors jeu. S'exclama une voix au loin.

Des yeux brillaient dans la pénombre, des yeux de prédateurs. Ils s'approchèrent à pas de loup et avant même que le plus grand commence à se plaindre, l'autre disparu.

-Harvet ? Harvet ?!

-Navré, mais vous allez devoir attendre dans la salle des hors jeux.

Ils ne savaient pas d'où venait cette voix. Mais quand enfin il se sentit en danger, une ombre l'attrapa et il disparu en traversant le mur, comme si il tombait dans l'eau.

Sebastian et Ciel observaient cette scène de loin, rapidement la jeune femme, visiblement inconsciente s'enfonça dans le sol et disparu.

-C'est ?

-...Pour être honnête. Je ne sais pas monsieur.

-C'est supposé me rassurer au vu de la situation car on la encore perdu de vue. Il disparaît et réapparaissait à chaque fois en sortant du mur, du sol, du plafond ou d'un quelconque meuble.

-...Il y a quelque chose de bizarre ici. J'ai...l'impression que l'on nous observe depuis tous à l'heure.

-Maître, je pense qu'il sait que nous le suivons. Mais...comment, comment fait-il pour disparaître comme ça ?

-Cela fais combien de …..propulsion ?

-4. Nous sommes loin des 457 pas.

Caché dans l'ombre, Sebastian et Ciel attendaient patiemment de revoir le regard animal de Larry. Il réapparut quelque seconde après 100 m plus loin, attrapant une autre victime et en l'emmenant dans un endroit inconnu. Il était impossible qu'il tue qui que ce soit mais ou les emmenait t-il ?

-Eh bien, moi qui croyait être le meilleur à ce jeu.

-Dommage tu as été destitué.

-Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.

L'idée que ce soit littérale traversa l'esprit de Ciel, et bientôt l'image de Sebastian portant une couronne sur la tête face a une foule enragé s'installa, c'était une image amusante.

-Je ne l'entendais pas la littéralement monsieur.

-Je sais je sais.

Dommage pensa t-il. Ils avancèrent longtemps et suivirent Larry, mais jamais ils ne semblaient se rapprocher de leur cible.

-Si je ne suis pas...indiscret... Cette personne avec qui tu jouais à ce jeu, vous étiez proche ?

-...Plutôt proche oui.

-Tu es...content de la revoir ?

-Peut être.

Il acceptait de répondre mais les réponses était vague et Ciel devait se contenter de cela, au fond c'était quand même une réponse. Alors cette personne était proche de lui, et il la connaît depuis sûrement assez si ce n'est pas un shinigami...serait-ce alors ?

-C'est un ou une démon, démone ? Si on dit bien démone.

-Oui on dit démone, il y a d'ailleurs plus de démone chez les humains que de démon.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que la plupart sont des succubes et si il y a bien quelque chose qui ne disparaîtra jamais c'est la luxure.

-Je vois...

Pourquoi acceptait-il de parler maintenant?

-Attends, l'autre homme ne c'était pas trompé pourquoi il l'a pris lui aussi ?

Sebastian s'arrêta un instant, si c'était bien cette personne la, alors ce qu'il était entrain de faire, en vérité était sûrement inutile.

-Nous devons retourner en arrière. Si ce n'est pas déjà trop tard.

-A 457 pas, il nous attrape et nous laisse des pièges ainsi on se fera prendre dans tous les cas, c'est ça n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui my lord, le but de ce jeu est de tricher avant tout. Mais ou serait-elle cachée alors ?

-...Si c'est un piège dans ce cas...Je sais où elle est.

Dans son magnifique kimono rouge fait de dentelle compliqué d'un rouge plus foncé et au motif rappelant les fleurs de cerisier et les vagues d'Hokusai, elle attendait. Sa coiffure faite d'une natte complexe caressant le bas de ses hanches semblait caché quelque chose, le long kimono de velours et sa longue traîne ne cachait pas sa nuque fine.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont nous trouver Gabriel ?

-Oui, mais Larry sera dorloté si il ne nous trouve pas. Et je serai plutôt déçu.

-Je vois pourquoi. Mais tu as l'air de t'amuser en tous cas ! Ce n'est absolument pas mon cas.

- _Madame croyez moi, j'aime ce jeu._

-Je n'en doute pas un instant mon ange !

Elle portait un loup noir décoré d'écaille de serpent et elle observait son majordome avec attention quand finalement elle explosa de rire.

-Mais tu es tellement mignon !

En effet, Gabriel malgré lui portait, encore une fois, une touche de rose. Il lui avait pourtant spécifié de ne pas en mettre, mais cette femme têtu avait fini par ajouter du rose, en fine touche certes mais sur du noir on ne pouvait voir que ça. Il portait un masque indonésien d'Hanuman, blanc et dorée. Que pouvait-il dont faire contre ça ? Rien, elle avait fait exprès de lui donner son vêtement devant Lilith pour qu'il soit obligé de le porter. Elle s'en amusait sans aucun doute.

-Le pire je pense, c'est qu'elle a raison, le rose te va bien ! Dit-elle en continuant a rire.

-Peut être, mais je HAIS cette couleur. Elle ne devrait même pas exister.

-EH bien quoi ? Tu vas la faire disparaître peut être ?

-Bonne idée, je devrais essayer.

-Vraiment dommage, tu es tellement chou avec ton châle rose pâle et tes...petits dessin rose. Il manque une petite fleur et une couronne de princesse et tu es définitivement la nouvelle princesse de l'inde. Māẏāmaẏa rājakumārī, Ē'i rōja āpani mahimānbita!

-Ne me provoquez pas, vous savez très bien que cela va vous retomber dessus.

-Oui oui.

Assise , elle embêta son majordome encore un petit moment comme elle le faisait toujours jusqu'à ce que lui même commence. Mais un bruit de feuille les arrêta.

-Oh les invités sont enfin la.

Ciel, les cheveux ébouriffée et essoufflé fit face à Lilith Miober sur une autre branche de l'arbre au dessus du plafond de verre.

-Je dois avouer que c'était malin, s'exclama Ciel entre deux grands souffles.


	5. This Butler and This Butler

**Internet !**

 **Désolé du grand vide que j'ai laissé mais je n'avais toujours pas internet.**

 **Dites-vous que j'ai beaucoup souffert de son absence.**

 **Mais voici la suite !**

At night

Ce majordome et ce majordome

" _ **Quand les brebis enragent, elles sont pires que les loups."**_

Proverbe français

Sebastian devait courir plus vite, faire de plus grand pas , jamais dans sa vie il ne c'était sentis chassé comme un animal. Pourtant l'ennemi ne courait pas et ne semblait pas plus agité, il apparaissait dans un coin, par le plafond, par le sol, par même des meubles de la maison avec un terrible naturel et Sebastian avait du mal à l'éviter, si jamais lui ou son maître se faisait toucher la partie était terminé. La moindre trace de cheveux, le moindre bruit était une attaque rapide et précise, il fallait alors que Sebastian accélère, prenne appuie sur un mur, fasse une pirouette comme il savait les faire et fuir le plus vite possible.

-Je crois avoir compris. C'était bien la deuxième solution, les 453 pas c'était pour nous éloigné de dame Miober.

-Donc elle est dans la salle de bal ?

-Non, tu l'aurais repéré sinon.

Tous défilait si vite que Ciel ne pouvait voir que les branches de l'arbre qui surplombait la maison à travers les fenêtres immenses du manoir, les seules à avoir résisté à l'attaque des plantes grimpantes.

-...Mais oui ! L'arbre ! Au dessus de la salle de bal on pouvait voir l'arbre, les fleurs et les branches !

-Une lady sur la branche d'un arbre ?

Quelqu'un leur bloqua rapidement le chemin vers la salle de bal, c'était encore le loup, Larry Wolf. Il portait très bien son nom. Il avança de manière animal, prédatrice, dangereuse mais Sebastian pouvait voir qu'il ne craignait rien.

-Vous ne passerez pas, sauf si je vous laisse passer.

-Tu nous laisserais passer ?

-Bien sûr, il m'a dit de vous laisser passer si jamais vous arriviez ici. Madame aura perdu son pari avec lui mais de toute manière il m'a promit de l'agneau alors je ne peux pas la laisser gagner.

-...De l'agneau ?demanda Ciel.

-J'aime l'agneau.

-Si tu es encore la c'est que tu veux quelque chose, non ?

-Vous devez répondre à une question.

-Une question ? demanda Sebastian

-Pour vous Ciel.

-Pour moi ?!

-Que suis-je ?

-Quoi ? C'est la question ?

-Oui, Que suis-je ?

-Pas un démon, pas un shinigami,...

Ciel observa longuement le jeune homme. Cheveux blond, regard animal, capacité de se déplacer, non de se téléporter dans la maison, de passer à travers les meubles. C'est comme si il faisait partis de la maison.

-...Un esprit animal, quelque chose dans le genre.

-De toute manière que vous répondez vrai ou non je dois vous laissez passer.

Il fit un pas sur le côté et plongea dans le sol, fixant Sebastian.

-Les représailles. Dit-il avant de disparaître.

Il leur fallut beaucoup d'effort, plus pour Ciel que pour Sebastian, pour les retrouver car les branches ralentissaient la progression et semblait même les empêcher de passer. Et il se retrouvèrent enfin face à la marquise, assise sur une branche si fine qu'elle paressait presque flotter dans les airs gracieusement . Et à côté d'elle un homme dans un Kurta churidar noir portant des touches de roses pâle. Elle portait un simple loup couvert d'écaille noir et lui portait un étrange masque indonésien.

-Tss, tu as gagné Gabriel, ils sont bien arrivés. Dit-elle en lui balançant une bourse en cuir.

L'homme attrapa avec aisance la bourse et attrapa la main que la jeune fille lui tendait avec douceur. Elle tenait en équilibre au dessus de plusieurs mètres du plafond et elle semblait confiante et sans peur. Ciel remarqua quelque chose, la marquise Miober était bien aussi belle que l'on le prétendait, mais sa beauté avait quelque chose de dangereux et avait le reflet sensuel de la tentation, ce qui explique totalement pourquoi tous était si émerveillé par elle.

Sa chevelure blonde cendrée, ces yeux d'un bleu saphir teinté de l'éclat d'un améthyste, c'était une beauté française typique. Mais le visage de l'homme lui était totalement caché derrière un masque vraiment étrange. Elle observa Ciel un moment, puis elle se mit a soupirer.

-Tous ça pour quelque chose d'aussi petit...

-Je suis encore jeune ! Je vais grandir.

-Pas si tu meurs avant.

Qu'entendait-elle par là ? Allait-elle le tuer ou parlait-elle...

-Vous êtes donc bien une contractante.

-Bingo ! Mais avant de parler de tous ça, je crois que deux personnes ont besoin d'un instant.

Ciel se retourna vers Sebastian, cette étrange sourire sur le visage qu'il avait eu quand tous deux c'était fait attaquer.

-Sebastian, c'est ça ? Jolie prénom.

-Gabriel, comme d'habitude tu décide de garder le même prénom.

-J'aime mon prénom, et toi aussi d'ailleurs ,non ?

Il se passait quelque chose que Ciel ne comprenait pas, le ton de Sebastian était totalement différent et il y avait une certaine atmosphère entre ces deux hommes. Gabriel, c'était son nom, était bel et bien un démon, mais quel lien pouvait-il avoir avec Sebastian ?

-Oh ton maître est perdu, je suis sûr que tu as encore fait marcher les vieilles règles que quasiment plus personne n'utilise...ah tu es d'un ennui. Tu as honte de moi ? Ce n'est pas gentil.

-Je n'ai pas honte de toi.

-Alors tu n'as pas jugé nécessaire de lui en parler parce que tu penses que le repas est bientôt servi ou c'est juste pour l'embêter. Je penche plus pour la deuxième option te connaissant.

-...Peut être un peu des deux.

Gabriel retira son masque et se que vit Ciel le choqua, il n'avait absolument pas l'air d'être un démon, pire, il avait le visage d'un ange ,il ressemblait beaucoup à Sebastian, mais avec des yeux bleus foncé et hypnotisant, des cheveux noirs d'obsidiennes attaché en une queue de cheval sur le coté qui lui caressait l'épaule droite. Des mèches rebelles éparses sur son visage se battaient en duel. Mais chaque trait de son visage rappelait Sebastian.

-Vous...demanda Ciel.

-C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrez comte Phantomhive. Mon nom est Gabriel Weiss. C'est vraiment un plaisir de vous connaître.

-Vous n'êtes pas un démon ?

-Oh qui sait... ? Lui répondit-il d'un ton taquin.

-Mais Sebastian tu le connais ?

-...

-Il ne va pas vous répondre, il est plus strict qu'il n'y paraît. Suivre les règles c'est son truc.

-Donc vous vous connaissez, mais-

Lady Miober s'interposa visiblement ennuyé qu'elle ne fasse pas partir de la conversation, malgré la hauteur qui aurait fait frémir une jeune lady, et le danger que présentait cette fine branche sur laquelle elle se tenait, elle était totalement indifférente. Calme et composé. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez elle, une élégance mystique. Elle respirait le mystère. Le genre de mystère que l'on ne voulait pas élucider de crainte de voir quelque chose que l'on ne soupçonnerait jamais.

-Bon, maintenant que c'est fait. Tu peux le tuer.

-Quoi ?

-Le gamin, tue le. A moins que tu veuilles que je le fasse ?

-Oh maintenant ? Je croyais que vous alliez vous amuser un peu avant...ou est passé votre sens de la distraction ?

-Je le garde pour le bal voyons, Gabriel. Je me fiche qu'il soit le chien de la reine, il doit mourir comme les autres.

-Vous n'avez pas peur de la colère de sa majesté ? Demanda Sebastian.

-La colère de sa majesté ? Ah, mais qu'elle aille se faire foutre sa majesté !, elle s'arrêta surprise d'avoir enfin explosé, mais puisque qu'elle avait commencé autant terminer. Oh non excusez moi, elle est bien trop ridé pour que quelqu'un veuille encore d'elle quand chaque caresse semble provoquer UN PUTAIN DE TREMBLEMENT DE TERRE ! OUI JE LE DIS ! VOILA ! J'EMMERDE LA ROYAUTE !

Les deux hommes étaient surpris de la force de sa voix, de sa visible rancœur et surtout de sa vulgarité, mais elle avait soudainement l'air d'être normal, d'être naturel et de pas se retenir avec élégance . C'était visiblement quelqu'un d'autre. Lady Miober n'était pas une fleur délicate, loin de la. C'était un cigare cubain. Le genre que seul peu d'homme peuvent fumer mais que tous on la prétention de l'avoir fait. Sebastian masqua un sourire sous sa manche et Ciel était se pétrifia sous le choque. Gabriel, le majordome de la demoiselle, lui, était impassible comme si c'était quelque chose de tout à fait normale.

-Pardonnez son langage, c'est une maladie incurable.

-Maladie incurable toi même.

-Vous voyez ?

-Bon, c'est fini oui ?! Tu le fais ou je le fais, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, les « invités » m'attendent.

-Et bien sur, vous allez en profiter pour que cette année encore vous ne danserez qu'avec moi c'est ça ?

-Totalement. En plus, tu as vu ma taille ? On va dandiner, pas danser. Je fais une faveur à la mondanité.

Ciel se raidit, certes il dansait mal, mais ce n'était pas une raison valable de mettre fin à ses jours, il avait attentait à son business, c'est une certitude, mais de la à expédier l'affaire de cette façon. Faisait-elle les choses radicalement ? Ou, sachant que lui même était contractant, pourquoi était-elle certaine que sa tentative d'assassinat fonctionnerait ?

Non, la vrai question est : Ils sont proches, très proche. Presque fusionnel. Pourquoi ? Comment ?

-Très bien, je le fais ! Lilith s'approcha de manière nonchalante et ne put réprimer un sourire quand Sebastian lui barra la route.

-Oh oui bien sûr, fidèle a son poste, dommage que tu sois tombé sur moi, mais par empathie pour mon majordome j'essaierai de ne pas te faire trop mal.

Ciel se mit à rire, comment une femme aussi frêle pouvait-elle faire quoique ce soit à Sebastian,

c'était un démon, ce n'était qu'une humaine. Il détourna sa tête un instant le temps d'essuyer les larmes d'hilarité sur son visage et se retourna, pour voir Sebastian voler dans le ciel.

Ciel observa Gabriel, il devait avoir fait quelque chose, mais non, il n'avait pas bougé. Il souriait presque de fierté. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir.

-Jeune maître fuyez !

A peine ces mots furent prononcé que Lilith l'attrapa par le col et fut repoussé par un Sebastian trop surpris. Il s'y attendait ? Mais que se passait-il ici bon sang ?!

-Oh, mais il est coriace ! J'aime ça. Cela sera comme frapper Gabriel dans la bouche : exaltant, gratifiant, enfin possible et hilarant.

Sebastian attrapa son jeune maître par les hanches et le transporta dans les airs en évitant un impressionnant coup de pied qui brisa la branche sur laquelle ils tenaient. Encore tétanisé, Ciel eu du mal à analyser la situation et manqua de se prendre une branche dans la figure. Lilith sauta de branche en branche avec un naturel déconcertant et cela malgré les chaussures à talon, par chaque propulsion, elle en brisait une et des fleurs de l'arbre s'envolait dans le ciel. Sebastian, étonnamment ne cherchait pas à se battre, non il fuyait. Il observait son adversaire comme une étrangeté surgissant de nul part sans vraiment en être effaré. Bientôt l'affrontement se fit au sommet de l'arbre et pris une forme assez épique quand la lady reprit le dessus et les firent redescendre de l'arbre par un autre coup de pied, mais dans la tête cette fois que Sebastian n'avait pas pu esquiver sinon Ciel, son maître aimé aurait prit le coup inévitablement et il n'y aurait peut être pas survécu. La nuque de Sebastian fit un bruit si sourd qu'elle avait sûrement était brisé par le coup et ils firent une chute vertigineuse jusqu'à ce que Sebastian attrape une branche.

-C'est plutôt pathétique sa Sebby. Médiocre, Médiocre, tu n'y mets pas du tiens ! Lâche le gamin voyons. Lui lança t-elle du haut de sa branche.

Ciel ayant à peu prés repris ses esprits s'exprima en ces termes :

-Pourquoi vous voulez me tuer ?!

-Tu as essayé de corrompre mon personnel, et sa c'est impardonnable.

 _-Vous voulez que je lance une rumeur dans le personnel ? Quel genre de rumeur ?_

 _-Une rumeur assez choquante pour qu'il cessent toute activité et se mettent en gréve._

 _-Mais nous n'avons rien de compromettant sur elle._

 _-Invente. Les rumeurs ne sont pas toujours vrai, non ? Répondit Ciel amusé, Sebastian pourra très bien trouver une rumeur qui les déplaise._

-Alors comme ça j'ai baisé puis tué mon oncle ? Dommage. Je l'ai juste tué.

-Alors vous l'avouez.répondit Sebastian.

-Bien sûr. Malheureusement pour vous, j'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout. La rumeur avait à peine commencé que je l'avais endigué, c'était facile de savoir que mes plus ancien employés adoraient mon oncle, il y avait un certain culte de la personnalité il faut dire.

-Vous l'aviez prédis non ?

-Littéralement tu veux dire ? Oh Sebby, tu es rusé hein. Tu veux savoir de quel type je suis pour mieux me botter le train, dommage je ne te dirais rien !

-Vous êtes surtout beaucoup trop jeune et douée, pour être une sorcière.


	6. This butler lectured

**Ehhhhh**

 **Bon, je sais je n'ai rien posté depuis longtemps**

 **Étude + dépression = pas d'inspiration**

 **Mais ça va mieux et internet et stable**

 **Voila donc la suite !**

At midnight

Ce majordome sermonné

"Les hommes prudents savent toujours se faire un mérite des actes auxquels la nécessité les a contraints." __

Nicolas Machiavel

Ciel et Sebastian n'avaient que très peu parlés des vrais sorcières, Sebastian n'ayant parlé vaguement d'elle comme existante , présente, réel. Ciel n'avait donc aucune idée de ce qu'était vraiment une sorcière, mais la femme qui était devant lui possédait une force incroyable, il pouvait le voir, la nuque de Sebastian en portait les traces. Il tenait encore, fragilement sur la branche, tenant son maître d'un bras et la branche de l'autre. Il devait trouver une solution, et vite.

-Sebastian mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Dame Miober ici, est une sorcière, est une douée qui plus est.

-Merci Sebby, c'est gentil, mais les compliments ne marcherons pas. Lui répondit-elle enjouée.

-C'est bien dommage.

-Une sorcière ? Tu m'as bien dit que tu en avais rencontré avant. Elles étaient comme ça ? Demanda Ciel d'un ton inquiet.

-C'était souvent des charlatans, ou des faibles, ou des sorcières et des sorciers de famille de sorcier. Mais des sorcières comme elle, et aussi jeune...une fois.

-Peut être qu'elle est plus vieille ? dit-il en observant attentivement la jeune fille.

-Non, elle a bien 18 ans.

-Ohlalala. Mais je me douche sous tes compliments!

Ciel aurait bien rit, il fallait avouer qu'elle avait de l'humour, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Une sorcière. Comme si les démons et les shinigami ne suffisaient pas, il fallait rajouter sorcière à la liste. Cela voulait donc dire qu'elle avait souhaité être une sorcière, que son contrat n'était qu'une recherche pour du pouvoir ?

-Bon maintenant, il meurt.

Elle leva sa main, comme si c'était l'épée de Damoclès qui allait mettre fin à la vie de Ciel. Mais une main importuné arrêta le mouvement fatale de la marquise.

Il s'approcha de son oreille et chuchota quelque chose, Gabriel recula et Lilith soupira de mécontentement.

-...D'accord, d'accord, si on peut plus s'amuser...

Lilith se retourna, replaça sa robe, retira avec précaution les quelques feuilles prise dans sa tenue et repris une pause de jeune lady délicate et attrapa la main de son majordome.

-Je vous laisse vivre, il faut dire que je suis une dame au sang chaud et je m'en excuse, j'essaierai de me tempérer dorénavant, cependant, je dois vous promettre que je suis très RANCUNIERE et donc que je me rappellerai de cet acte. Mais je me suis emporté, alors pour me faire pardonner je vais vous donner cette danse, que vous ne POUVEZ PAS refuser.

Ciel été perdu, pourquoi changer d'avis maintenant ? Et il n'avait pas l'intention de danser avec elle, mais ce n'était pas une demande, c'était un ordre. Il observa son majordome, fixant celui de la demoiselle, souriant de défi.

Ciel devait savoir. Qui est Gabriel ? Comment se connaisse t-il ? Quel est le lien entre eux ?

Sebastian relâcha la branche et ils tombèrent comme des feuille sur le toit en verre de la salle du bal. Il reposa Ciel à terre et replaça sa nuque correctement. Le bruit que cela fit, fit frémir Ciel, il avait presque pitié. Presque.

-Je danse très mal milady. Dit-il en remettant le masque que la marquise c'était empressé de remettre bien trop facilement.

-Je n'en n'ai cure mon très cher, vous avez gagné cette danse, vous la FEREZ.

Ils redescendirent par le balcon qu'avait utilisé Sebastian et Ciel pour monter dans l'arbre, se balcon étant une extension de la salle de bal, Sebastian et Ciel virent les invités, derrière la dernière vitre qui les séparaient d'eux, danser. Nonchalamment, comme si ils n'avaient, en rien entendu ce qui se passait au dessus de leur tête. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, personne ne fit attention à eux et dansaient. Arrivé au milieu de la salle, ou il y avait assez de place pour que Ciel et Lilith danse, la musique changea Elle pris une forme étrange, mystérieuse et envoûtante. Il plaça maladroitement sa main sur ces hanches et attrapa sa main. Sans trop savoir comment ils dansèrent avec élégance sous les chants de la cantatrice.

-Il ne vous dit rien, mais il s'entête a vous protéger, quel lien tordu est-ce la ?demanda Lilith.

Il vous garde ? Ou il vous aime bien ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Ciel n'avait guère envie d'en parler, et surtout pas après qu'elle ai essayé de le tuer.

-Il est plus sûr d'être craint que d'être aimé. Lui dit-elle.

-Si vous citez du Machiavel, je vais commencer à vous respecter madame.

-Vous devriez déjà me respecter. N'est-ce pas mesdemoiselles, mesdames et messieurs ?

Tous le monde s'arrêta, même les musiciens et la chanteuse et se retournèrent vers Ciel dans un seul élan et le fixèrent. Intensément. Elle relâcha sa main, et fit une révérence.

-Et n'oubliez pas « Il perd, celui qui sait ce qu'il va faire s'il gagne. Il gagne, celui qui sait ce qu'il va faire s'il perd. » Maintenant partez, Ciel Phantomhive. Partez.

-Je-

Ciel ne put finir sa phrase que lui est Sebastian étaient déjà dehors. Il avait a peine cligné des yeux, et le voilà, devant le manoir recouvert par la verdure, totalement incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

Cet soirée avait été mitigé.

-...

-Vous comptez garder le silence. Demanda Sebastian

-Quand...non rien.

-..Quand ?

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu vas me répondre ?

-Si vous ne posez pas la question je n'aurai pas l'occasion de décider ou non de répondre.

-Quand est-ce que tu la rencontré ?

-Il y a très longtemps.

-Ah, une réponse, une réponse flou, quand longtemps ?!

-Très longtemps.

-Longtemps, longtemps ?

-Longtemps.

-...Tu ne réponds pas a ma question.

-C'était une réponse, pas celle que vous vouliez mais une réponse.

Ciel continua à chercher a en savoir plus, sans grand succès, Sebastian ne voulait rien dire, il essaya donc de rassembler les serviteurs et de trouver un plan.

-Finn, MeiLin,Bard,Snake,Tanaka, vous ne savez vraiment rien de l'homme qui est venu dans le manoir et qui ressemblait à Sebastian ?

-Rien du tout monsieur, répondit Bard

-Sebastian n'a jamais parlé d'une connaissance de longue date ?

-Jamais, répondit Finn

-Alors vous devez, par tous les moyens trouver, il ne me dira rien à moi, mais a vous si. Peut être.

-Mais ça sert pas un peu à rien monsieur, il ne nous dira rien non plus. Répondit Meilin

-Et il est bien trop têtu, dit Emily, répondit Snake.

-Oh oh oh. Répondit Tanaka

-Et il est assez difficile d'accès. répondit Finn

-Il a mauvais caractère.

-Voila et il est pas très sociable.répondit Bard

-Il est assez capricieux aussi.

-J'en doute pas une seule seconde. Répondit Finn

-Oh et il est perfectionniste aussi.

-Ah oui...mais sa fait un peu partit de son charme non ? Répondit Meilin

-Ah lala mais comment est-ce que j'ai fais pour vivre avec lui aussi longtemps, il était mieux quand il était gosse.

-Ah ouais vraiment ?répondit Bard et tous le monde se retourna, vers l'homme dans un coin de la salle, posé nonchalamment sur le mur.

-Salut ! Alors Sebastian ne veut pas vous dire pourquoi il me connaît ? Ah, il ne changera jamais... !

Ciel se leva d'un bon en apercevant Gabriel, qui était apparu sans rien dire, ou plutôt en parlant dans son bureau comme si de rien n'était.

-D'ailleurs il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre parce qu'il vient de remarquer que j'ai réussi , facilement, à rentrer.

Et ce fut ainsi car Sebastian débarqua, et fixa Gabriel.

-Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ?!

-Moi ? Oh rien j'écoute les conversations des gens, je me rends compte que tu ne parles de moi à personne et je le prend assez mal.

-Ils n'ont juste pas besoin de le savoir.

Tous le monde se retourna vers Sebastian, décidé à ce que leur mystérieuse relation reste mystérieuse.

-Frère ingrat.

Un lourd silence frappa le manoir. Ciel surpris observa Gabriel, puis Sebastian, puis encore Gabriel. Mais oui, c'était juste devant son nez. Ils se ressemblent tant, ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, ils ont joués ensemble, parce qu'ils sont frères.

-Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas te taire ?

-Non, ça t'aurait fait plaisir. Dit-il avec un sourire de défi, le même qu'il avait eu au bal.

-Très bien, Très bien. Jeune maître voici, mon grand frère Gabriel.

-QUOI?!hurlèrent à l'unisson les serviteurs effarés.

-Tu as un frère?! Demanda Bard. Pourquoi tu nous l'as jamais dit ?!

-Et pourquoi faire ? Ce n'était pas utile donc je n'avais pas à vous le dire. dit-il en souriant.

-C'est ça que tu ne voulais pas me dire ? Que tu as un frère ? J'aurai du le savoir, la ressemblance, l'histoire du jeu pour enfant...Ton frère, c'était évident...et si bizarre.

-C'est un grand cachottier. Je suis sûr qu'il ne parle jamais de lui.

-Jamais ! Pourtant moi j'aimerai bien en savoir plus sur vous Sebastian. Nous cacher que vous aviez un frère c'était méchant. Lança Finnian visiblement vexé. Cela fais 3 ans que l'on se connaît, vous savez tous de moi, comme de tous le monde, mais vous vous ne nous dite rien !

Visiblement, comme Ciel, les serviteurs c'étaient rendu compte qu'après tant d'années, ils ne connaissaient rien de Sebastian, pour Ciel dans un sens trouvait cela normal. Sebastian étant un démon le connaître demanderai des années, comprendre une créature pareil s'avérerait peut être même impossible, Ciel pourtant était sûr qu'il n'était pas impossible de comprendre Sebastian, à de nombreuse reprise il avait pu noter des traits de caractère mais l'idée que le vrai démon sous ce nom ne soit pas la même personne qu'il connaissait le dérangeait. Il aurait très bien pu lui demander mais ce serait lui montrer trop d'intérêt et Sebastian s'en saurait enorgueillit et l'aurait taquiné sans cesse à ce propos. Il le taquinait déjà avant, mais les limites qui lui avait imposé avec les règles étaient la pire des tortures, Ciel n'aimait pas avoir des limites dans ses relations avec ses serviteurs.

-Cela ne vous concernait pas, j'aimerai d'ailleurs rajouté, autre le jeune maître, nous ne m'avez jamais rien demandé.

-Si on l'avait fait, tu aurais répondu ? Demanda Bard, perplexe.

-Bien sur que non, évidement.

Les serviteurs grincèrent des dents et se retournèrent dans un seul mouvement vers Gabriel. Ciel lui même le fixait avec intérêt. Si il voulait savoir quelque chose sur Sebastian, c'était maintenant puisque son frère était prompt à raconter ce qu'ils voulaient tous entendre.

-C'est juste toi ? Vous êtes juste deux ? Demanda Maylin intrigué.

-Oui, juste lui et moi.

-Vous avez des parents donc ? Demanda Ciel. A vrai dire c'est ce qui l'intéressait le plus. Savoir que Sebastian avait des parents faisait de lui quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que Ciel ne connaissait pas, autant cela le fascinait autant cela le terrifiait. Qui était donc Sebastian alors ? Était t-il celui que Ciel voulait qu'il soit ? Serait-ce possible ? C'était un démon après tous et que connaissait-il d'eux ? Rien. Il ne s'attendait pas a ce que les démons puisse avoir des lien familiaux mais après tous, les anges sont tous frère et sœur. Il devrait pauser la question à un ange, si il a le malheur d'en voir un. Maintenant ce qu'il voulait c'était des réponses à toute les questions qu'il se posait sur son majordome.

-Oui.

Oui ? C'est tous ? Bien sûr qu'ils avaient des parents se disait Ciel, ils ne seraient pas frère si quelqu'un ne les avait pas crée, mis au monde. Sauf si bien sûr, tous les démons étaient frères.

-Je sens que des questions brûlent vos lèvres ! Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis la. Dame Miober préférerait terminer ce...duel entre vous dans le sang et les flammes. Elle est un peu, parfois, du genre radicale, barbare, mais moi cette situation m'amuse je ne vous le cache pas. Alors faisons un marché.

-Quel genre de marché ?

-Je vous donne des informations sur Sebastian et même des anecdotes croustillantes et embarrassante si vous me laissez emprunter ce jeune homme. Répondit Gabriel en pointant du doigt Finni. Sebastian s'interposa.

-Ton marché ne vaut pas le coup Gabriel. Nous donner des informations sur ta maîtresse nous serait plus utile.

-Désolé, règle 15 petit frère. Et ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vais essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez, je sais déjà tous de vous.

Ciel réfléchissait. L'idée d'en savoir plus était vraiment tentante. C'était en plus des souvenirs « embarrassants » et venant de Sebastian des moments embarrassant était rare, même inexistant. Il ne semblait pas connaître la notion même d'embarras, même lorsqu'il se mettait à faire un monologue à un chat en pleine rue. Visiblement, Sebastian ne voulait pas que Ciel entende parler de ses petites anecdotes mais les serviteurs eux semblaient être animé de la même curiosité dévorante.

-Si je dis oui de moi même, tu me diras tout ? Demanda Finnian, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

-Bien sûr ! Mais je ne pense pas que ton maître te laisserai faire si il désapprouvait, ni Sebastian d'ailleurs.

-J'accepte. Répondit Ciel, le sourire des plus narquois au lèvres face au visage dépité et visiblement agacé de Sebastian.

-Bien vous ne le regretterez pas ! Je vous le ramènerai en un seul morceau ne vous inquiétez pas.

Dés que Finnian entendit l'accord du jeune maître il sauta de joie, accompagné des acclamations de ses compères, puis quand ils eurent finis leur applaudissement ils se retournèrent de concert vers Gabriel.

-C'était vous la dernière fois n'est-ce pas ? Pas Sebastian ? Alors...merci pour le lance flamme mec. Lança Bard tous en s'approchant de lui et en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule. T'es vachement plus sympa que ton frère.

-Merci pour mon nouvel ami dit Emily.

-Merci pour m'avoir rattrapé...répondit Maylin visiblement perturbé de la présence d'un deuxième Sebastian dans la salle. Elle pouvait maintenant bien faire la différence entre eux ils n'avaient pas les même yeux, ils n'avaient pas non plus le même charme, ni le même sourire, mais cela restait un deuxième Sebastian et elle ne savait pas si son petit cœur pouvait tenir le coup.

-Merci pour avoir éteint le feu ! Répondit Finnian, avec une certaine joie. Ciel et Sebastian lui firent un regard noir, ils avaient donc bien failli brûler le manoir pendant leur absence.

-Oh mais de rien. Allez arrêtez il va être jaloux. Il va falloir venir avec moi maintenant Finnian. Lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Ce fut devant le manoir que les serviteurs observèrent le départ de Finnian dans une élégante calèche.


	7. This butler was

In the morning

Ce majordome était

" _ **Aller de Karib en Syla**_ " __

Expression

Ciel pouvait sentir que ses problèmes n'étaient pas terminés, loin de la. C'était une trêve éphémère et il le savait. Gabriel s'avérait être le frère de Sebastian et la nouvelle le choquait encore. Cette possibilité ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit et il le déplorait, il aurait dût penser à tous, mais encore ce n'était pas le cadet de ses problèmes. Lady Miober était une sorcière. Alors que Ciel se disait que la faire tomber de son piédestal aurait été difficile, le fait maintenant

qu'elle soit une sorcière, une vrai et qu'elle n'a pas besoin de son majordome pour faire jeu égale avec Sebastian rendait la chose bien trop difficile et complexe. Le fait est, que Lady Miober semblait pour tous être parfaite et c'était la seule chose qui aurait rendu la tâche un peu plus facile, le moindre défaut l'aurait fait tomber et l'aurait fait ensuite supplier, mais la encore il ne fallait pas que les autres pays s'en rendent compte. Ce serait bête de déclencher une guerre, qu'il ne gagnerait jamais. Ce ne serait pas un pays qui les attaquerait, mais tous les pays. Puis ils s'essayeraient de faire de même. La tâche est plus facile pour la reine parce que Miober vient juste de s'implanter en Angleterre depuis à peine 2 ans et Miober sait que le marché de l'armement en Angleterre est un marché florissant. Ciel se demandait aussi si les autres pays n'avait pas tenté des manœuvres pareille bien avant que la reine n'y pense. Si ils l'avaient fait, alors ils avaient échoués. Ciel doutait maintenant de ses chances, il avait un diable de majordome c'est vrai, mais elle aussi en plus d'être une sorcière.

-Je peux devenir un sorcier moi aussi ? Demanda Ciel perplexe après que tous les domestiques ai repris leur tâche le laissant seul avec Sebastian et sa tasse de thé.

-Non. A vrai dire je ne pensais pas tomber sur une sorcière de si tôt, c'est extrêmement rare.

-Alors comment on devient un sorcier ?

-Il faut naître avec une certaine compatibilité avec l'étrange. Mais cela arrive rarement sauf si vous êtes dans une famille de sorcier. Mais...sur 1 million d'humain...10 peuvent être des sorciers, dont 8 femmes et 2 hommes.

-Donc si je te demandais de faire de moi un sorcier ce serait...impossible.

-Oui, navré mais je fais de mon mieux pour éviter ce genre de personne, dés qu'ils ont accès à leur pouvoir il font de leur mieux pour briser le contrat, la plupart du temps ils y arrivent, donc c'est une perte de temps.

-Alors pourquoi ton...frère...a t-il passé un contrat avec elle ?

-Je ne sais pas...mais ils les attirent comme des mouches, alors dans un sens cela ne m'étonne pas. C'est comme si il était ….couvert de miel pour sorcière.

-Tu dois être la seule personne à comparer Lady Miober à une mouche...

-Alors que faisons-

-CIEL ! hurla Elizabeth en ouvrant en grand la porte du bureau du jeune comte.

-Lizzy ? Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?!

-La vrai question c'est...Comment as tu osés aller au Bal des Miober sans moi ! C'était mon rêve ! Elle s'effondra en sol et se mit à pleurer. Je croyais...snif...que l'on irait tous les deux le lendemain de notre mariaaaageeee... !

Ciel resta dépité face à sa fiancé couché sur le sol, pleurant à chaude larme la trahison de son fiancé qui avait osé aller à un bal de la haute sans elle. Il n'aimait certes pas la voir pleurer mais là il était perplexe, cela se savait déjà ?!

-En plus...tu as dansé avec ellleee ! Comment as tu pu me faire çaaaa... gémit t-elle dans un souffle.

-Mais...Lizzy voyons, c'était juste une danse !

-Une danse ?! Personne n'a jamais dansé avec elle à part son majordome quand personne n'arrivait à gagner au célèbre Jeu d'introduction ! Tous le monde pense que vous allez vous marier !

-Hors de question que j'épouse cette femme...

-Mais elle est...snif...super jolie... !

-C'est vrai...mais c'est toi que je vais épouser Lizzy, c'est toi ma fiancée !

Elle se tut, les larmes brillaient dans son regard et elle sauta dans les bras du jeune comte sous le regard amusé de son majordome qui devait bien se moquer, sauf que cette fois Ciel savait qu'il pourrait lui rendre la pareille. Heureusement pour lui, Ciel avait sauvé les meubles.

-Mais comment tu as fait pour être invité ! Même le vicomte de Druit n'est jamais invité !

C'est vrai que dans ce genre d'événement, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné de le voir. Heureusement il n'était pas là.

-Même la reine est invité ! Reprit Elizabeth.

C'était sans nul doute une rumeur, Miober ne l'aurait jamais invité, elle la déteste.

-Comment as tu fait... !

-C'est grâce à Sebastian. Dit-il en se tournant vers le dit majordome qui ne s'y attendait pas. Une connaissance à lui nous a fait rentrer...reprit-il avec un sourire narquois.

-C'est vrai Sebastian ?!

-Euh...oui c'est vrai...je connais quelqu'un chez les serviteurs de Dame Miober.

-Oh ! Alors je pourrai y aller la prochaine fois ?! Le prochain bal est dans 6 mois !

-Bien sûr...mademoiselle.

-Yeah !

Elle quitta les bras de Ciel pour sauter dans ceux de Sebastian encore dépité par la manière dont Ciel c'était débarrassé du problème.

-Ciel comment as tu pu oser tromper ta fiancée ! Hurla cette fois si le Prince Soma qui déboula dans le bureau suivit de Agni de la même manière que Elizabeth avant lui. Je comprend c'est l'une des plus belles femmes du monde mais quand même Ciel je te croyais...oh.

Décidément tous le monde était au courant ?!

-On a juste dansé bon sang !

-C'est vrai, Ciel ne va pas l'épouser, c'est moi qu'il va épouser. Répondit-elle toujours collé désespérément a Sebastian. Et en plus Sebastian m'a promis qu'il me fera entré la prochaine fois ! N'est-ce pas Sebastian ? Dit-elle en resserrant son étreinte.

-Euh..oui oui bien sûr...

-Je peux venir aussi ? Elle ne refusera pas un Prince je suis sûr, en plus je veux savoir si elle est aussi jolie, avec un peu de chance elle tombera sous mon charme... !

Aucune chance pensa Ciel.

-Alors comme ça, comte, on batifole avec une belle femme et je ne suis pas invité ? Lança Lau au bras de Ran Mao. Fidèle à lui même, qui a eu la décence de ne pas frapper dans la porte pour entrer. A votre âge la luxure vous appelle déjà...

-Mais vous savez tous pour le Bal des Miober ?!

-Quel bal ? Demanda Lau, qui parlait encore sans savoir comme d'habitude.

Ciel était déjà épuisé de tous ce bazar quand Sebastian lui fit signe qu'il avait aussi reçu une lettre de sa majesté. Discrètement, il l'attrapa de la main de Sebastian qui était encore collé à Lady Elizabeth et qui se faisait harcelé de question par le Prince et Agni. Ce n'était pas une longue lettre :

« Mon petite Ciel, vous en avez de la chance, moi on ne m'invite jamais.

J'aurai voulu y aller avec Albert... »

Sa majesté aussi si mettait ?! Exaspéré il balança la lettre sur son bureau. C'est vrai que le Bal des Miober était réputé comme étant très exclusive même du temps des parents de Lilith Miober.

Bard apparut dans le bureau en sueur.

-Monsieur on arrête pas de recevoir des lettres et des appels de grande compagnie, ils veulent absolument vous parlez !

Cette journée n'avait pas fini d'être épuisante.

-Alors nous allons ou frère de Sebastian ?

-Appelle moi Gabriel voyons.

-Gabriel...comme l'ange ?

-Exactement. Lui répondit-il en souriant. Comment es-ce que tu trouves mon frère ?

-Eh bien, il est soigné, il fait tous presque parfaitement, il est très strict mais il répare toujours nos bêtise ! Parfois il est gentil mais il reste très sérieux et quand il fait quelque chose il y apporte toujours de la détermination ! C'est un superman comme dit bard !

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Oui ! Je dirais pas que nous sommes amis mais récemment je me suis rendu compte, enfin moi et les autres que nous tenions beaucoup à lui...

-Je vois. Il n'a pas changé...ne t'attend pas à des preuves d'affection, c'est pas son genre.

-Vous n'avez pas gardé le contact vous deux ?

-Non. J'ai fait quelque chose qui l'a agacé et il a décidé de ne plus me parler.

-Oh alors il boude !

-Ah pour bouder il boude ! Je pense qu'il va continuer à bouder d'ailleurs.

-Il était comment...quand il était jeune ?

-Sebastian ? Ah, horrible ! Casse-pied ! Et qu'est ce qu'il était difficile avec la nourriture ! Et moi qui travaillait si dur.

-Ah, ça lui ressemble bien ! Bizarrement vous vous ressemblez physiquement mais vous êtes...plus joviale !

-C'est parce que je suis le blagueur de la famille, lui c'est son truc c'est le sarcasme.

-Et ils sont ou vos parents ?

-Ah...je me doutais bien que tu allais demander ça... Essaie de ne pas lui poser cette question, si c'est bien quelque chose qu'il déteste c'est ça.

-Oh...je ferai en sorte que les autres lui demande pas alors !

-Mais tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-Oui...

-Disons que ….nous sommes une grande famille.

-Je vois...

-Et toi ?

-Je...je sais pas. Je m'en rappelle pas.

-Je t'aurai bien proposé d'être mon petit frère mais celui que j'ai déjà est bien trop possessif.

Finnian se mit à rire, il ne le connaissait pas encore très bien mais il l'aimait déjà.

-Bien on est arrivé.

Finnian sursauta, il était tellement concentré sur Gabriel qu'il n'avait même pas regarder là ou ils étaient. La calèche c'était arrêté devant un grand bâtiment. C'était un orphelinat.

-Bienvenue à l'orphelinat pour orphelin de guerre Weiss. Viens, n'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger...enfin...peut être. Lui dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Amusé et intrigué Finnian descendit de la calèche. L'orphelinat était en très bon état, des enfants jouaient dehors et quand ils aperçurent Gabriel, ils stoppèrent tous ce qu'il était entrain de faire en foncèrent sur lui en criant de joie. Gabriel fit la moue quand ils se jetèrent sur lui.

-Arrêtez ! Votre amour va me donner des boutons !

-Mais c'est justement pour ça qu'on le fait ! Lança l'une des jeunes filles accrochée à sa jambe qui remarqua après coup la présence de Finnian à côté de lui. C'est qui lui ?

-Lui Camille, c'est un nouvel ami. Gabriel attrapa quelque chose dans sa poche. Maintenant va chercher le cadeau et te battre vaillamment pour le garder, dit-il en balançant une boite dans les airs.

-Gabriel...c'est des enfants pas des chiens...lança Finnian un peu déconcerté.

Soudainement les enfants s'écartèrent, se défièrent du regard un moment en accoururent vers la boite en question et commencèrent à se chamailler, sauf Camille.

-Eh bha alors Camille, tu n'y va pas ?

-Pff, je vais menacer celui qui l'aura gardé c'est tous.

-Ah c'est bien Camille. C'est pour ça que t'es ma préféré.

-Je sais, je sais ! Répondit la jeune fille, fière d'elle.

-Oublie pas...la faiblesse d'un homme...

-Et entre ces jambes !

-Et pour mieux l'atteindre il faut viser...

-Son estomac !

-C'est bien Camille. Il sort quelque chose de sa poche et lui donne.

-Tiens j'ai eu un mal de chien à en trouver.

-Yeah !

Elle s'éloigne en hurlant sa joie au monde avec son objet précieux. Finnian se retourne vers Gabriel tous sourire qui reprend soudainement une expression sérieuse.

-Je veux que tu m'aide avec quelque chose. Des enfants disparaissent sans que Madame n'en soit informé, pas de papier, pas d'argent déclaré. Je veux que tu t'infiltres et que tu me rapportes tous ce que tu vois. Surtout, surveille Camille et reste avec elle, n'hésite pas à te défendre surtout. Mon frère m'en voudrait si tu ne revenais pas en entier !

-Ok...mais le jeune maître ne va pas s'inquiéter ?

-Il ne m'a pas demandé combien de temps j'avais besoin de toi c'est sa faute ! Mais je l'informerai de la longueur de ton...service. Si jamais tu règles cette affaire en moins d'une semaine, je t'offrirai un petit secret sur Sebastian.

-Ah oui ?! Quel genre de secret ?

-Un secret trèès embarrassant ! Que tu garderas pour toi hein ?

-Bien sûr !

-Bien désormais tu t'appelles Oliver Lamb. Amuse toi bien !

Puis il disparu dans la calèche l'air de rien.

-Monsieur nous devons parler. Interrompit Sebastian pendant que Ciel lisait l'une des nombreuses lettres des entrepreneurs qui avait auparavant refusé de faire affaire avec lui qui le suppliait presque maintenant de revenir sur leur contrat.

-Oui ?

-Je dois vous prévenir de quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ne vous faite pas l'ennemi de mon frère.

-Pourquoi donc ? Tu as peur de le combattre ?

-Non, si vous êtes son ennemi, vous mourrez. Sans aucun doute que je sois là ou pas. Les années mon appris que vous les humains prenez son humour constant et sa jovialité comme ces traits principaux et donc vous le croyez inoffensif, mais ce n'en n'est rien. Vous ne serez pas le premier que j'aurai prévenu. J'espère au moins que vous, vous aurez l'intelligence de m'écouter.

-Mais le contrat stipule que tu dois me protéger même de ton frère Sebastian.

-Si il n'y a plus de contrat je ne vous protégerai pas.

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Que le contrat pouvait être brisé ? Mais comment diable Gabriel pourrait-il faire ça ? Sebastian insinuait-il que nombreux de ses prédécesseur c'était fait tuer par Gabriel parce qu'il ne les aimait pas ?

-Si par malheur...il ne vous considère pas assez...nutritif...ou que vous n'en valez pas la peine, alors faite tous pour paraître le plus appétissant possible. Je dis ça dans votre intérêt. Sinon ce sera Échec et Mat.

 **La prochaine fois sera un peu spéciale, deux chapitres. Pourquoi ?**

 **Le premier chapitre est vraiment pas long, je trouvais que rajouter quelque chose vous aurez gâché l'expérience.**

 **Comme je n'ai rien posté depuis longtemps bha...c'est pas super ça ?:D**


	8. This butler Ignited

**Voilà le plus court.**

« _ »

 _ **at noon**_

Ce majordome enflammé

" _Le blanc sonne comme un silence, un rien avant tout commencement."_ __

Vassily Kandinsky

C'était blanc. Plus blanc que blanc. Le sol était blanc, le plafond était blanc, le lit, les draps, la nourriture était blanche. Du riz, des pâtes, du fromage, dans une assiette en carton blanc. Ni nuit ni jour, ni minute ni seconde. L'odeur de la folie, l'odeur de la crasse, le silence. Forcé de chanter, forcé de crier. Personne ne l'entend. Sa lèvre est coupé, mordu si fort pour qu'elle saigne, qu'elle perturbe cette neige immaculé, priant pour qu'elle se répande. Prisonnière d'une couleur se tenait une créature blessée, a genoux, priant un dieu qui ne l'écoutait pas. Suppliante, pleurante, affaiblis. Secouant sa tête pour voir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de cheveux attaché en un chignon serré. Pleurant, priant, chantant, la gloire d'un dieu qui ne l'écoutera jamais. Par le blanc, par la volonté de tous ce qui était pur, elle deviendrait une femme convenable. Baliverne. BALIVERNE. Si dieu était lumière alors il était aussi traître que le diable lui même. Il l'avait abandonné la, plus misérable qu'un animal vers l'abattoir, dans ce faux paradis. Maudit soit-il, maudit soit son nom. Elle avait été une bonne croyante, elle priait tous les jours, suppliait pour qu'il ai un peu de miséricorde pour elle. Mais il n'en fit rien. Elle n'était pas une femme , obéissante, dominé, chaste, docile, violé.

Était-elle donc, comme celle qui portait avant elle ce nom comme l'avatar de la femme inconvenable. Celle même qui ne voulait pas coucher en dessous d'Adam et qui prononça le nom ineffable. Qu'elle était donc ce mot, qu'elle le prononce, le hurle au ciel et qu'elle disparaisse elle aussi. Elle priait pour l'enfer brûlant plus que tous au monde. Loin de la blanche candeur du paradis.

Qu'il aille au diable ! Qu'il aille au diable ! Ah si seulement il pouvait venir à lui. Cela devait se faire, elle pouvait l'aider dans cette tâche, puis elle l'enfermerai elle aussi dans un enfer à son image. Un enfer noir.

Il l'avait laissé à cet état misérable. Elle pouvait faire de même. Un œil pour un œil. Le sang appelle le sang.

Mais parfois on lui accordait un miracle, quand elle fermait les yeux assez longtemps, alors que le blanc, tatoué sur les paupières de la créature s'évaporait, elle rêvait. Elle rêvait d'un monde fait de mille couleur, de cristaux et de diamant. Brillant, brûlant. Son reflet dans ces milliers de miroirs lui peignait le visage d'une jeune fille d'un temps révolu. D'un temps ou le bonheur brillait encore dans le lilas fleurissant dans ses yeux. Lilas, oh lilas, chatoyez dans les nombreux nuages qui emprisonne ma vue. Laissez moi profiter des délices de vos couleurs.

Lilas, tu dois fleurir ou je vais faner, dépérir. Je ne serai plus qu'une tige dans une terre ou rien ne poussera jamais. Ayez pitié de moi.

Il n'y a ici que riz et eau pour planter vos racines mais croyez moi quand je vous dis que vos efforts seront mille fois récompensés.

Mais il n'y a jamais de lilas. Non, elles poussent dans son esprit comme des graines apportant la folie. Les fleurs du mal.

Genciate, oh genciate et toi Hélénie. Héllébore noire, noire, je vois l'ortie s'étendre, le saxifrage brise ma prison et pleure des Ajoncs. Elle sont belles et jaunes, si belle, belle et chatoyante qu'elle semble brûler quand elles se parent de rouges.

Les parois de mon paradis grisonnent, noir, brûlé par des flammes vengeresses.

Le noir est là, il s'impose, il a pitié de moi.

Alors la créature dors plus. Ils en profitent pour la fouiller, pour réparer mais le noir revient toujours. Les cendres couvrent les murs comme des milliers d'étoile dans la nuit. La créature se sent moins misérable. Des tâches d'espoir sur son mur.

Oh Ajonc, toi qui veut bien de moi. Fleurir, ne fane pas. Fleurir sur ma peau, ma chair, nourrit toi de mon sang de mon âme. Je serai ta terre, ton sol. Répand toi sur moi comme des grains de sables poussés par le vent.

Le lendemain, le surlendemain, le jour d'après et le jour qui le suivit fut remplis de poussière noir. De cendre bénit. Puis le blanc fut vaincu. Ma prison disparu. Mais cette joie fut de courte durée car aussitôt il en apparut une autre. Qui disparut bien assez vite.

C'est parce que je suis une femme convenable maintenant. Assez convenable.

Il vient la voir maintenant. Sourit avec fierté. Ces yeux bleus si saint venu des tréfonds de l'enfer brillent. Brûlant, brillant, chatoyant. Un ange venu de l'enfer, le bon serviteur du mal, l'être saint enchaîné par les chaînes de l'avarice, perdu dans les ténèbres de sa propre bonté. C'était un diable, perdu dans un champ de tournesol. Elle était devenu lune et soleil. C'était une femme convenable. Convenable dans l'inconvenable. Une princesse prisonnière d'un prince puis un autre signe parut encore dans le ciel ; et voici, c'était un grand dragon rouge, ayant sept têtes et dix cornes, et sur ses têtes sept diadèmes. Sa queue entraînait le tiers des étoiles du ciel, et les jetait sur la terre. Chaque tête dévora le prince, puis du bout d'une griffe, on offre à la femme habillée de soleil la tête de l'homme, du monstre. Et il en fut ainsi.

-Amen.

-Maîtresse ? Pardonnez moi de vous déranger mais Gabriel est rentré. L'appela une voix féminine derrière la porte en bois de chêne.

Lilith fit un rapide signe de croix et se releva et détacha ses cheveux. Puis elle retira le bouquet de fleur du lit et l'attacha au pilier.

Personne ne doit s'opposer au dragon.

Ni George, ni roi, ni reine, ni dieu.


	9. This butler Subjugated

In the afternoon

Ce majordome subjugué

"L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions"

Il n'y avait pas de solution efficace à son problème de sorcière. Ni bûché, ni jugement divin n'allait l'arrêter car bien que l'idée de la voir jugée devant un prêtre et une assemblé l'amusait autant que le dégoûtait il lui était bien impossible d'obtenir ce résultat. Peut être dans un autre pays et dans un autre siècle. Après tous, lui aussi avait sa place sur le bûché. Cela faisait 3 jours que Finnian était partis. Pendant ces quatre jours ils avaient reçu 4 lettres de lui et en ce quatrième jour il revint dans le manoir avec de longue cernes et un mutisme accablant. Le Finnian joviale n'était plus. Le lendemain il reprit des couleurs, se força à rire, mais son regard portait les marques de la tristesse. Ciel lui ordonna de se confier à lui mais d'abords il lut les 4 lettres de Finnian qu'avait déjà lu Sebastian.

La première tous d'abords était parfaitement normale, avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme il expliquait à son maître qu'il était dans un orphelinat et qu'il devait surveiller les enfants qui était ,d'après Gabriel, en danger. Il devait rester proche de Camille, il la décrivit comme une « petite chipie astucieuse mais douce ». Ciel ne c'était pas attendu à une tel initiative mais son fidèle jardinier pris le temps d'interroger les enfants sur Gabriel ou la marquise. Il apprit deux choses, l'orphelinat n'appartenait pas à la marquise mais bien au majordome et cet orphelinat était un ancien monastère où on éduquait les jeunes filles de bonne famille qui brûla dans des circonstances mystérieuse 5 ans plus tôt. Certains des enfants le croient hanté par les esprits des bonnes sœurs. Tous est calme.

La deuxième commença étrangement. Finnian parle d'une musique que les enfants chantent et qui le hante qu'il écrit vivement sur le papier. « Trois petite filles cours dans les bois, cours dans les bois, cours dans les bois, la ou on ne les voit pas. Ni le loup ! Ni le loup ! Ni marchant ! Ni marchant ! Ni le cerf ! Ni le cerf ! Ni le cerf ! Trois petite filles cours dans les bois, cours dans les bois, cours dans les bois. La ou le loup n'y est pas. Oh non le voilà ! Longue patte, long crocs, tous des menteurs et des escrocs, mais rien d'autre que des bêtes ! Il leur dit « Oh pénible enfant, en quête de paix, que faite ici sur ce passage maudit, ne voyez vous pas donc que vos yeux et vos os, paveront ce chemin vers les tréfonds» ! Mais les petites filles sourient et lui réponde ainsi « N'ai crainte belle animal, tu ne nous mangera pas, nous continuerons vers l'horizon ! Pour pavé cette terre nous utiliseront ton destin ! Qui y'a t-il de mieux qu'un loup délicieux » Sebastian commenta cela.

-Cette chansons était chanté il y a très longtemps en Italie, c'est une histoire plutôt intéressante qui parle du diable.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Ciel interloqué

-Il a commencé une guerre juste par sa présence et elle n'a jamais vraiment pris fin. Dans cette chansons, il y a le loup, le marchant et le cerf. Le loup se fait dévorer par les enfants, le marchant se noie et le cerf tue les enfants. Le loup représentait une famille noble, le marchant, la famille rivale des loups et le cerf...c'était quelqu'un.

-Qu'elle chansons sinistre ! Mais pourquoi le cerf ? Par rapport au loup qui est bien plus dangereux et le marchant, pourquoi un inoffensif cerf les tue?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment n'importe quel cerf monsieur. C'était un dangereux criminel à cette époque et il terrifiait tous le monde. Même les dieux de la mort. Même les démons.

-Même les démons ? Tu peux avoir peur ? Se moqua t-il.

-Apparemment oui, heureusement je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de rencontrer le « cerf ». Donc je n'ai jamais eu peur.

-Dommage, te voir terrifié m'aurait fais très plaisir. Répondit-il en souriant sournoisement. Sebastian lui rendit son sourire.

-Si j'ai peur, vous êtes mort. Votre délicat petit cœur ne pourrait pas tenir le choc...

Ciel décida d'ignorer cette dernière remarque et de se concentrer sur la lettre de Finni.

Après qu'il ai parlé de cette étrange chansons. Finnian traita d'un autre sujet, celui d'étranges enfants qui restaient dans leur coin. Tous le monde les ignoraient, comme si ils n'existaient pas et eux faisaient de même. Quand il questionna les enfants, ils lui répondirent tous qu'ils ne savaient pas de quoi il parlait. Camille lui demanda de se faire discret, ce genre de question attirait l'attention sur lui. Il ne comprenait pas. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ici ?

-Effectivement. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer sans que ton frère ne remarque... ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut être qu'il sait mais que quelque chose l'empêche d'agir ?

Puis Ciel commença à lire la troisième lettre. Celle-ci débuta de manière brutale. « Je croyais les avoir tous tués ! Ils sont là ! L'un d'entre eux m'a reconnu ! »

-Il fait référence à qui ? Demanda Ciel perplexe.

-Je crois qu'il fait référence aux scientifiques monsieur, ceux du laboratoire de recherche sur l'augmentation des capacités physiologique de l'être humain. Vous devriez continuer à lire la suite.

Dans cette lettre bien plus terrible, il explique qu'il était sortis une nuit avec Camille qui lui expliqua la situation. Elle avait bien compris que c'était Gabriel qui l'avait envoyé ici pour infiltrer l'orphelinat et de savoir pourquoi des enfants disparaissaient. Elle dit que c'est à cause de la compagnie du cerf. Un groupuscule fanatique qui croit en un idéale ou le surnaturel est supplanté par le pouvoir des humains.

-C'est plutôt ….désespéré je trouve. Un simple humain sans être guidé par la foi ne peut pas vaincre un démon.

-Monsieur, je ne vous croyez pas aussi naïf. N'avez vous pas conclu avec la preuve de mon existence et celle des dieux de la mort et même celle de votre amie Dame Miober qu'il pouvait y avoir pareil et même pire horreur dehors ?

-Je préfère douter, de toute manière, même si cela existe que peuvent bien faire ces monstruosités contre toi ? Demanda Ciel, toujours persuadé dans un coin de son esprit que son majordome était aussi invincible qu'immortel. Mais n'avait-il pas fait pâle figure face à Undertaker et si il y avait pire qu'Undertaker dehors ? C'était un risque à prendre, si il ne prenait pas de risque, il serait comme ces lâches qui attendent que leur destin tombe bêtement entre leur mains.

-C'est mignon de me croire tous puissant, mais je ne suis pas dieu, si vous vouliez dieu il aurait fallu prier plus fort. Se moqua t-il.

-Tais toi. Répondit-il agacé. Je suis satisfait avec ce que j'ai de toute manière.

-Votre confiance me touche. Vraiment. Mais je me rappelle d'une vision d'un autre temps. Un homme crucifié, dépouillé de la moitié de sa peau, pendant sur ses jambes comme un cuir sanglant, castré, la bouche cousu et les yeux crevés. A ses pieds un homme essayant désespérément de le décrocher. Parfois ils écrivaient sur la chaire même du crucifié ou sur une pancarte qu'il faisait pendre à son cou cette phrase qu'ils aimaient tant scander. « L'enfer de l'enfer ». C'était un crime à cette époque de faire un pacte vous savez. J'aime me croire puissant mais ne croyez pas invulnérable monsieur. C'est une leçon que vous devriez retenir.

Ciel se mit à frissonner faite à cette description lugubre du sort d'un contractant. Il se félicita d'être né à la bonne époque, mais Sebastian n'avait pas tord et il devait se rappeler de ça. Ciel était un homme fière mais si Sebastian ne pouvait pas vaincre, il faillait fuir. Cependant une question s'imposa dans son esprit.

-Pourquoi le démon ne l'a pas décroché ? Demanda Ciel perplexe.

-Ce n'était pas le contractant qui était accroché. Répondit-il calmement. Non, il a vu ses espoirs plantés sur un poteau, il était face à sa propre impuissance et frustration. N'est-ce pas la pire des tortures ?

Ciel s'imaginait à la place de ce spectateur et de sa punition puis chassa le sentiment de tristesse qui accompagna cette terrible vision . Mais il se savait aussi capable de tous pour qu'une telle chose n'arrive jamais. Était-ce la peur de le perdre ou d'échouer ?

-Oui...bien reprenons. Déclara Ciel en reprenant ses esprits.

Son fidèle jardinier parle alors de ses doutes. Il n'avait plus envie d'aider Gabriel mais il ne pouvait pas partir car il devait savoir pourquoi les enfants disparaissaient. Camille lui montra le sous-sol secret tous en lui demandant de bien faire attention. Elle n'était jamais allé très loin de peur de se faire attraper et elle ne voulait pas en parler à Gabriel de peur qu'il sache depuis le début la vérité et qu'il la fasse taire. A cause de la présence de Finnian, cela parut évident qu'il n'était pas au courant. C'est la que Finnian le vit, caché dans les ombres avec un carnet de note. Il entra dans une colère noir qui fut arrêté par Camille, le priant de rester discret. Le sous-sol était immense et une dizaine d'enfant étaient assis dans une cage. Les enfants n'étaient jamais partis. Camille proposa de revenir le lendemain matin pour les libérer. La lettre s'arrête la. Finnian promet de revenir vite. Tous le monde lui manque. Jardiner lui manque.

La dernière lettre est paradoxalement très calme. Finnian explique que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'il n'y a pas de sous-sol, qu'aucun enfant n'a disparu, qu'il va très bien et qu'il va rester dans l'orphelinat pour rester avec son amie Camille.

-C'est une fausse...déplora Ciel.

-C'est là que nous avons besoin d'une explication venant de Finni. Je vais aller le chercher mais pour être honnête monsieur je pense que vous avez fais une erreur en le laissant partir avec mon frère.

-Attend, avant d'aller le chercher. Ôte moi d'un doute. Tous les démons sont frères et sœurs non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial lui ?

-Serait-ce de la jalousie ? Ah...vous les humains. Effectivement, les démons sont une grande famille mais moi et Gabriel ce n'est pas pareil. Son expérience et ma ruse, notre relation, nous nous complétions et nous faisions l'accomplissement de l'un et de l'autre. Une relation fraternelle entre autre.

-C'est pour ça que vous jouiez à des jeux...étrange ensemble ?

-Oui...et même des plus grands jeux encore. Répondit-il, une lueur nostalgique dans les yeux qui étrangement semblait malsaine. Ciel préféra ne pas y penser et Sebastian quitta son bureau pour aller quérir Finnian. Quand il arriva devant lui, nerveux et le regard fuyant, des milliers de possibilité traversèrent l'esprit de Ciel. Si c'était une fausse, cela voulait dire qu'il c'était fait attraper mais cela aurait été difficile à cause de sa force impressionnante. Il le fixa un instant silencieusement, attendant patiemment que son serviteur comment à parler.

-Euh...Le...quatrième jour. Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais dans le sous-sol attaché par des sangles...comme avant. Camille m'avais trahis...elle a toute avouée si en échange elle pouvait récupérer sa sœur jumelle. Je ne pouvais pas savoir pour sa jumelle moi. Ils avaient le même sédatif que dans le...laboratoire. J'ai rien pu faire. J'étais tellement en colère quand j'ai vu son visage, je croyais qu'ils étaient tous mort ! Mais pas lui. En faite ils faisaient des expériences en cachette sur les enfants, mais cette fois ce n'était pas pour avoir une force surhumaine mais une intelligence surhumaine. Mais...ils ont échoués, les enfants sont des légumes. Ils voulaient m'utiliser pour poursuivre leur recherche mais...

-Mais ? Demanda Ciel.

-Mais une femme est venue. Une femme en tenu de gouvernante. Elle m'a sauvé, elle a sauvé les enfants, leur a donné une...potion étrange et ils sont redevenu normaux. Elle a tué tous les scientifiques et elle m'a libéré. Puis, elle est allé chercher les derniers enfants dans la salle d'opération et...Camille...et sa sœur...ils avaient essayé de... Elles étaient mortes.

-Je vois. Ils n'avaient pas tenu leur part du marché...au lieu de ça ils l'ont trahis. Répondit Sebastian qui semblait réfléchir.

-Voilà...après, elle m'a rassuré...m'a pris dans ses bras. Elle m'a dit qu'elle travaillait pour la marquise.

-Cheveux noir, yeux vairons ? Demanda Sebastian.

-Oui...pourquoi ?

-Halamana Katharós, gouvernante de la famille Miober depuis 2 générations...

-Tu l'as connais ? Questionna Ciel en se tournant vers son majordome.

-Peut être. Continue Finni.

-Hum...Gabriel était pas fâché...mais...il savait pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment il savait, je lui ai rien dit !

-Il confirmait ses doutes tu penses Sebastian ?

-Ce serait son genre, mais les enfants...ce n'est pas son genre.

-Il avait l'air triste pour Camille en faite. Il les as enterré elle et sa sœur dans le cimetière pour enfant, il a dit la vérité au enfant de l'orphelinat pour le sous-sol mais il a rien dit à la police.

-Je suppose qu'il te surveillait mais comment a t-il fait pour ne pas savoir ce qui se passait ?

-Peut être qu'il ne pouvait tous simplement pas passer. Gabriel est-il rentré une fois dans l'orphelinat ? Demanda Sebastian.

-Non. Il reste toujours dans le jardin. Répondit Finnian.

-Merci Finnian. Ne t'inquiète pas d'accord. Maintenant tu sais qu'ils sont tous mort et qu'il ne feront plus de mal à personne. Déclara Ciel qui se leva et s'avança face à Finnian. Tu as été la quand j'avais des problèmes, n'hésite pas à te confier à moi...d'accord ? Personne ne te fera de mal ici.

-Monsieur le comte...répondit-il en hoquetant, puis il se mit à pleurer et prit son maître dans ses bras puissant et se mit à sangloter bruyamment sur son épaule. Monsieur le comte !

-Aller...ça-ça va aller ! Réussit à dire Ciel entre deux souffles. M-mais là tu m'étouffes...

-Ah je suis désolé !

« ** »

Dans une cuisine meublé de bois aux teintes rouge épluchait une femme aux long cheveux noir, si noir qu'ils avaient des reflets bleutés. Elle épluchait des pommes et semblait les sculpter en forme de crâne. Elle sifflotait calmement quand un homme pénétra dans la cuisine.

-Alors c'était ça le truc que tu faisais parfois en cachette...

-Ce n'est pas en cachette. Madame est au courant.

-Ouais...mais pourquoi j'ai du faire ton boulot moi ? C'est le genre de petite faiblesse que tu me dévoiles pas à moi. M'enfin je suis au courant pour ta faiblesse avec les enfants, alors un orphelinat ? M'étonne même pas !

-Je ne peux pas rentrer. Quand Madame m'a demandé de brûler l'endroit, de le reconstruire plus tard et d'en faire ce que je voulais avec elle m'a aussi interdit d'y entrer. Déplora t-il.

-Mince mec ! Donc t'a envoyé le gosse. Mais je ne suis pas une idiote Gaby-chou. T'es entrain de préparer quelque chose et envoyer le gamin dans l'orphelinat était l'étape 1 du plan.

-Peut être...mais finalement cela ne c'est pas terminé exactement comme je le voulais.

-Ah...ouais désolé pour la petite. T'avais de grand projet pour elle si je me rappelle bien. T'en trouvera une autre va.

-Malheureusement non. Tu as finis la présentation de ce soir ? Nous avons des entrepreneurs venant des états unis à notre table ce soir.

-Presque, j'espère qu'avec ça ils auront compris le message. Se moqua t-elle en sculptant la dernière pomme et en la posant délicatement sur un gâteau noir en trois étages pavés d'os en poire et de crâne en pomme ainsi qu'une mains squelettique visiblement humaine ,trônant tous en haut du gâteau, faisant un doigt d'honneur. Bordant le plateau, différentes fleurs. Des géraniums, des digitales, des reines des prés, des carnations jaune et des lys oranges. (*)

-A t-on avis...elle les tue d'abords et les mange ou elle les mange et les tue ?

-Ils ne m'ont pas l'air d'être très goûtu. Se moqua Gabriel.

-Hum, c'est sur, des porcs machistes comme eux...

Elle attrapa le socle portant le gâteau avec l'aide de Gabriel et l'apporta dans la salle à manger.

Bientôt la nuit fut remplis de bruit de criquet, du vent et des cris de terreurs ainsi qu'un hurlement gutturale. Et ce fut ainsi.

(*) C'est la même chose que le doigt d'honneur mais en fleur.

 **Hey !**

 **Je vais partir en vacance pendant une semaine, alors si il n'y a pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine ne vous inquiétez pas, avec un peu de chance il y en aura un. Préparez vous à en savoir plus sur Sebastian et Gabriel dans le prochain chapitre !**


	10. This butler Protected

At night

Ce majordome protégé

" _Le frère qui est aidé par son frère, est comme une ville forte._ __"

Salomon

C'était comme une nuit noir sans lune et sans étoiles, un hiver sans fin. C'était le début d'un être créé par la faim. Au milieu de rien, un enfant. Celui-ci n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux mais entend parfaitement bien. C'est une terre de murmure et de souffrance. Il entend les pleures, les cris, les suppliques et il attend. Il ne fait ni chaud ni froid, l'odeur est celle du souffre de la chair brûlée et du temps. Une constante tempête souffle et emporte tous, comme une attaque de la passion et fais s'envoler les fous. Tous était si luxurieux, coulant dans ses oreilles, la douce mélopée du stupre. Cet enfant se sentait si bien dans ce cercle et si détendu que quand il fut interrompu par des voix éthérée il fit la moue et fit mine de ne pas les entendre.

-...vient de naître...c'est parfait ça...

-Il sera ravis de s'en faire un repas...prenons le avec nous. Murmure l'autre voix.

L'enfant grimace, lui être mangé ? N'était-il pas celui qui mangeait ? Il avait si faim...

-Mais regardez moi qui voilà ! Des profiteurs, des idiots affamés...Dégagez vous deux. Déclara une voix bien plus loin, bien plus belle, comme une douce chansons dans ses oreilles.

-Pour que tu puisses garde le gosse pour toi ? Toi dégage ! Hurla une voix

-Merde ! C'est lui... hurla l'autre. Je veux pas me faire tuer moi ! Je m'en vais.

-Non... finalement vous n'allez nul part. Répondit la si belle voix.

Puis il entendit des cris, de magnifique cris qui remplissaient son cœur de joie. Il sent l'odeur de la mort mais aussi d'un repas.

-Tu te viens de naître non ? Tiens prend ça. T'es même pas encore capable d'ouvrir les yeux encore...

L'enfant se repaît de la force de ses ennemis, les dévoreur dévoré. Soudain la lumière sombre l'aveugle quand il ouvre les yeux. Deux grands yeux bleus l'observe. Une caresse sur sa tête.

-Bienvenue en Enfer gamin. Tu veux venir jouer avec moi ?

-Oui. Merci...grand-frère. Répondit l'enfant qui pour la première fois de sa vie parlait. Il était née il y a quelque seconde et il avait déjà une famille. Qu'elle chance se disait-il.

-Je vais t'offrir le plus grand des banquets, comme ça tu pourras grandir et faire ce que tu veux de ta vie. Tu seras fort, hein ?

-Plus fort que tous le monde. Répondit l'enfant.

-Je suis Gabriel. Ne te trompe pas, je ne suis pas un ange. J'appartiens à ce monde. Mais à moi on m'a donné un nom.

-Je ne suis pas digne d'un nom ? Demanda l'enfant.

-Quand tu seras bien plus puissant, les humains te donneront un nom. Pour moins te craindre. Pour t'imaginer. Profite de n'être personne, c'est un luxe qui te manquera bien assez tôt.

L'enfant soupire, Gabriel a raison. Alors il ne serait personne, jusqu'à ce qu'on le nomme. Celui qui le nommera n'aura jamais aucune raison de le craindre. Mais ce jour n'arrivera peut être jamais.

-Sebastian, c'est une lettre de la reine ? Demanda le maître à son serviteur.

-Oui monsieur. Elle demande ardemment votre attention semble t-il, alors que vous êtes déjà très occupé avec la Marquise. Répondit le fidèle serviteur.

Ciel lit la lettre et blêmit.

-Je crains que les autres pays commence à avoir des doutes, la France surtout. Elle nous demande de nous presser. Elle dit cela comme si c'était facile...elle sait très bien ce qu'elle fait, elle vient de me balancer dans une situation sensible et un faux pas et je me fais tuer...

-Malheureusement oui monsieur...ils nous restent plus qu'une seule solution monsieur...

-Laquelle ?

-L'espionnage.

Il était rare de voir des nobles se balader sans crainte dans les quartiers pauvres, mais Lilith Miober n'était pas quelqu'un de normal ou même de quelconque, elle marchait dans les rues comme si elle y avait toujours vécu. Les gens lui souriaient, les enfants venaient jouer avec elle, quand elle entrait dans un bar, elle dansait sur la table et les gens l'applaudissaient et riaient avec elle. Cette femme n'avait en réalité rien d'une noble. Elle changeait de robe, relâchait ses cheveux et les laissait planer dans le vent et elle n'était plus qu'une belle paysanne insouciante. Seulement tous connaissaient son nom et le scandaient sans que personne ne trouve cela étrange. Elle n'était plus une marquise, elle était Lilith Miober. Juste une femme comme les autres.

-Elle a une proximité avec ses employés que vous n'aurez jamais monsieur...décidément vous avez si peu d'expérience...se moqua Sebastian faussement déçu.

-Tais toi ! Répondit-il en ayant totalement pris la mouche. C'est définitivement une manipulatrice hors paire. Sebastian est-ce qu'elle utilise de la magie ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

-Ah monsieur, vous avez toujours l'air aussi sceptique à propos de la magie n'est-ce pas ? La Marquise est, en effet, une talentueuse manipulatrice, elle n'utilise pas la magie.

-Je l'ai vu faire pourtant...au bal quand il se sont tous retourné vers moi... déclara Ciel hésitant.

-C'était bien de la magie, mais elle sait utiliser ces propres compétences monsieur.

Puis la belle marquise s'arrêta dans le coin du rue, elle se mit à soupirer et pénétra dans une sombre ruelle, elle traversa le dédale d'allée comme si elle avait mémorisé une carte précise des lieux. Puis elle disparu dans un escalier mystérieux, quand Ciel et Sebastian tentèrent de la suivre dans les abysses de la ville, un visage familier les arrêta.

-Je vous arrête toute de suite les garçons. Lança une voix singulière dans un coin sombre. C'est là que je dois vous arrêter. Je vois que vous vous êtes bien amusé en la suivant partout. Qu'elle bande de voyeur vous faite comte...Je ne vous savez pas comme ça !

-Toi...répondit Ciel en se tournant vers Gabriel qui tel un chat était posé élégamment contre le mur, ses yeux bleus brillant dans le noir.

-Moi ? Moi, moi, moi oh oui, moi. Tu peux toujours demander à Sebastian de la poursuivre mais il ne la retrouvera pas. C'est tous l'intérêt de pénétrer dans des endroits sacrée, n'est-ce pas petit frère ?

-Je suis navrée monsieur. Mais il a raison, je ne la vois plus, les pierres de cet édifice sont sacrée.

Ciel fit la moue. Décidément cette femme était la prudence incarnée. Elle ne laissait rien au hasard, elle devait donc avoir beaucoup de chose à cacher. Ce qui était une bonne chose. Mais la reine ne se suffirait de spéculation. Qui plus est , certaine chose était bien trop dangereuse à avouer à la reine, Gabriel étant un démon, lui aussi risquait gros en dévoilant la vérité à la reine. Il lui était certes fidèle mais il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

-Cela bouillonne dans sa petite tête à ce que je vois...hum pauvre enfant. Murmura Gabriel tous en regardant avec douceur la lune. Hum...je suppose que je ne devrai pas être étonné.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda Sebastian intrigué.

Puis vint une lumière rouge, tous droit du ciel. Sebastian protégea son maître des débris de pavé projeté par la chute de l'objet ou plutôt de l'individu et ce mis face à Ciel. Un éclair terrible mais presque reconnaissable, serait-ce ?

-Sebba-chan ! Hurla la créature rouge qui sauta dans les bras du démon. Ah Sebba-chan je savais qu'on se reverrait ! J'ai attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. Je t'ai manqué ? Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? Ah Sebba-chan tu es tellement plus doux qu'avant, aurais tu...aurais tu enfin craqué pour moi ?!

Grell se prit une botte dans le visage et frappa le pavé avec violence face à un Gabriel hilare et un Sebastian visiblement contrarié. Grell c'était trompé de démon et apparemment Sebastian n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié. Grell se retourna vers Sebastian, puis vers Gabriel, puis vers Sebastian.

-Oh ! Je suis en enfer c'est ça ?! Deux Sebastian ! Ah mais c'est merveilleux ! Sebba-chan voyons ne soit pas jaloux tu sais bien que je- déclara Grell émoustillé qui se prit aussitôt un nouveau coup de pied dans le visage de la part du majordome de Ciel. Un sourire sadique alors qu'il pressa le visage de sa victime sur le sol.

-Se-Sebastian ? Interrogea Ciel très surpris de la réaction de son majordome. Était-il en vérité le genre de frère possessif comme Lizzy et son frère ? Décidément il découvrait de nouvelle chose tous les jours.

-Deux répugnantes créatures aux même endroit...hum cela ne se peut pas. Ce ne peut pas être toi, majordome. Lança une voix sérieuse au loin. Sebastian s'écarta un instant de sa victime et vit le shinigami portant le nom de William se poser avec élégance sur le dos de son partenaire qui se mit à gémir de douleur.

-Oh, les shinigamis sont encore là pour briser le moment...déplora Gabriel moqueur. Mais je ne savais pas que tu avais un …..fan je suppose ? T'a propre petite vierge ? Elle a l'air follement amoureuse. Faut croire que tu as toujours était populaire avec les shinigamis.

Toujours était populaire ? Avait-il rencontré beaucoup de shinigami dans sa vie ? Insinuait-il qu'il avait connu un autre shinigami ? Toute ces questions commençait à agacer Ciel. Il y avait bien trop de question et bien peu de réponse. Frustré il fusilla du regard son majordome, un jour il aurait des réponses qu'il le veuille ou non.

-Sebastian Michaelis connaissez vous ce démon ? Questionna ou plutôt ordonna le shinigami sérieux au lunette fine alors qu'il tenait encore sur le dos de son partenaire.

-Vous connaissez déjà la réponse shinigami. Répondit-il calmement mais de manière inquiétante.

Grell se releva dans un bond et pris une posture défensive tout en ayant bien plus excité qu'avant.

-Ah Sebba-chan je savais que tu n'étais pas un démon comme les autres mais ça ! Ah si seulement tu me laissais porter tes enfants... !

-Je le répète c'est physiquement impossible.

-Bon qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! Hurla Ciel qui se sentait vraiment hors de la conversation.

Will l'ignora et se tourna vers Gabriel.

-Vous. Par ordre...Non...Je vous demande, de la part de tous les shinigamis, de ne pas reformer un duo vous et votre frère. Nous savons tous ce qui se passe quand vous êtes ensemble. Vous apportez la maladie et la mort et dévorez des milliers d'âmes. Si on vous revois ensemble on donnera vos noms au bourreau.

-Oh non alors ! C'est terrible ! Même après l'avoir tué deux fois ce satané bourreau et là. Que suis-je bête c'est vrai que vous le remplacez à chaque fois...se moqua Gabriel.

-Ne me menacez pas Gabriel. Répondit-il en s'armant de son arme de shinigami et en la pointant vers son adversaire.

Il attrapa son arme et le rapprocha de lui puis l'attrapa par le col puis chuchota à son oreille ces mots :

-Des petits merdeux comme toi j'en ai tué bien plus...puis je les ai dévoré, un à un, lentement et j'en ai fait un spectacle grandiose. Grandiose. Tu veux que je montre à ton compagnon à quoi ressemble l'intérieur de ton corps ou la couleur de tes tripes. Vous saignez comme les autres alors descend de tes grands chevaux avant que je ne te tue toi et l'animal.

Il le relâcha et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Will replaça avec hésitation ces lunettes et se releva dans un bond.

-Alors ce sera le bourreau. Répondit-il en soupirant puis il disparu en sautant au dessus d'un vieux bâtiment abandonné.

-Au revoir Sebba-chan ! Et toi Gaby ! Lança Grell en disparaissant à son tour.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?! Hurla Ciel frustré.

Sebastian soupira puis se retourna vers son maître.

-Des problèmes. Mais je m'y attendais. Si le bourreau viens me voir moi tu me le paieras Gabriel.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas voyons. C'est sûrement moi qu'il voudra. Petit, ce que tu viens de voir là, c'est des misérables petits shingamis qui n'ont même pas la moitié de mon âge qui croient ,comme ils l'ont toujours fait avant, pouvoir m'arrêter. Moi. Ah. C'est mignon tu ne trouves pas ?

-Vous ne devriez pas les sous estimer ou même sous estimer ce « bourreau ». répondit Ciel intrigué.

-Le bourreau n'est rien. Il n'y a que les faibles qui ont peur de lui. Leur instrument de la justice n'est pas tous puissant. Moi par contre...

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il connais ton nom ? Et ce que tu as fais ?

-Je suis assez connu. Sebastian aussi d'ailleurs. Mais comme tu ne sais pas je vais te faire les présentations. Je vais te donner le nom de Sebastian, son vrai nom.

Ciel ne s'attendait pas à une telle gentillesse de la part de Gabriel. Avant, connaître le vrai nom de Sebastian ne l'aurait pas intéressé. Mais maintenant, il avait soif de n'importe qu'elle information sur son majordome et son nom était la partie de lui la plus importante.

-Sebastian...n'a pas de nom.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Ciel étonné.

-Sebastian n'a pas de nom. Le nom que tu lui as donné est son nom pour le moment. Mais n'a jamais été nommé et pour un démon ne pas avoir de nom est une chose terrible. Un démon sans nom est faible. Mais...comment dire. J'ai fait en sorte que ce ne soit pas le cas. Et maintenant il fait frémir les prêtres et les bonne sœurs et rit devant les exorcismes.

-...parce que pour exorciser un démon il faut connaître son nom... déclara Ciel. Il savait ce genre de chose, après avoir fait un contrat avec Sebastian il avait fait de nombreuse recherche sur les démons et avait appris que pour exorciser un démon il fallait connaître son nom. Si Sebastian n'avait pas de nom, alors il ne pouvait pas être exorcisé. La possibilité alors de briser le contrat par une personne extérieur était donc tous simplement impossible. Cela le rassura autant que cela le terrifia.

-Pratique non ? D'ailleurs tu es bien le premier à lui avoir donné un nom. Tu devrais être fière de toi.

Ciel se tourna vers Sebastian. Il était devenu Sebastian grâce à lui et il lui avait donné le nom de son chien. Cela le fit presque rire puis il déplora un instant de ne pas avoir pris son temps avant de le nommer sans y réfléchir. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant et ce prénom lui allait comme un gant. Après tous, le chien de garde de la reine avait son propre chien de garde et son nom était tous à fait approprié.

-Sebastian...c'était le nom de mon chien. Répondit Ciel moqueur. Gabriel se mit à rire. Mais toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'appelles Gabriel ?

-Parce que...commença t-il.

-Parce qu'il a dévoré un ange. C'est sa punition. Il doit porter le nom de sa victime. Répondit Sebastian à la place de son frère. Et bien sûr, il n'a pas dévoré n'importe quel ange...C'était l'archange Gabriel.

« _ »

 **Merci pour les reviews !**

 **Maintenant que vous me dites que c'est bien je vais être encore plus exigeante...**

 **Oui je suis bizarre et perfectionniste je l'avoue.**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	11. This butler Cursed

**Le retour de Lilith et des révélations !**

 **Enjoy**

 **« _ »**

At midnight

Ce majordome maudit

" _ **L'homme est venue à la guerre comme l'enfant vient au monde. L'homme est venue à la paix comme l'adulte frappé par la peste**_ "

Il était une fois, l'enfer. Bien avant la naissance du messie le monde était torturé par un démon, un seul, le plus dévoué des serviteurs de Lucifer lui même. Un démon si puissant qu'il faisait trembler toute l'enfer de peur. Crains de tous sauf du seigneur des ténèbres lui même. Il lui vouait une loyauté indéfectible mais il était un être fier et ne laissait personne blesser son orgueil. Il était orgueil. Un jour, enorgueillit par sa puissance, il défia en duel l'archange Gabriel en personne, persuadé qu'il pouvait vaincre l'ange et se nourrir de sa puissance. Il vainquit, surprenant tous le monde même Lucifer lui même. Le diable dit alors qu'un tel crime serait puni à son serviteur, lui qui tentait d'être plus fort que son maître en dévorant son frère. Le démon se défendit, ce pouvoir servirait à sa protection et le prince des ténèbres ne le crut qu'a moitié. Dieu alors vint l'avilir d'une terrible malédiction. Un jour il aimera une femme avec passion et sera condamné éternellement à la voir mourir, tomber dans la folie et à voir la haine dans ses yeux. Il ne croyait pas à ses balivernes, mais rapidement l'archange qu'il avait dévoré commença à s'imposer dans son esprit. Sa malédiction durerait jusqu'à ce qu'il meurs et il porterait son affliction pour l'éternité. Il n'était plus le démon puissant et crains, il n'était plus l'orgueil. Il était Gabriel, la créature torturé par la lumière au fond de son cœur et les ténèbres de son âme.

Il faisait toujours très sombre dans les tunnels secrets et Lilith ne s'y était jamais vraiment habituée, elle l'avait rencontré de nombreuse fois mais jamais dans des endroits aussi sombre. Ce qu'elle faisait maintenant était très dangereux et elle le savait mais elle devait essayer, autant pour elle et surtout pour les autres. Elle ne semblait plus capable de retenir sa latente frénésie et les problèmes avec le Phantomhives sont beaucoup trop préoccupant pour qu'elle ne soit pas nerveuse à longueur de journée. Elle savait qu'elle avait été suivit, heureusement Gabriel c'était occupé du problème. Si c'était Phantomhive elle se ferait un plaisir de le brûler sur place, gamin ou pas, Gabriel ou pas. Une délégation Française était venue aujourd'hui, un bon paquet de jeune homme fringant accompagnant le président. Le président Sadi Carnot était venue en personne, elle espéra que le Générale Boulanger soit venu avec lui mais sa déception fut grande quand elle su qu'il n'allait pas venir. Il avait été un grand ami de la famille, il était aimé du peuple mais il c'était mêlé de la politique et elle craignait qu'un jour il le paye de sa vie. Jamais elle ne dénia le fait qu'elle était boulangiste, elle l'avait aidé de nombreuse fois dans ces campagnes électorales, elle se fichait bien de la politique mais elle l'avait aidé en tant qu'amie. Seulement à cause de son déclin croissant et la perte de son titre de Général tout allait à vau-l'eau. Il c'était maintenant exilé en Belgique. Si elle voulait survivre à cette élimination politique et ne pas se retrouver marié à un imbécile et perdre sa compagnie elle se devait de se détacher de lui. Elle fit des tas de pirouette diplomatique pour garder le président de son côté qui semblait subrepticement la conseiller de parler au comte de Sade. Il fallait être fou pour s'acoquiner avec un homme de la descendance du Marquis de Sade. Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de se plonger dans le stupre, le sadisme et le masochisme latent propre à cette famille. Elle refusa net, cela puait aussi le scandale à plein nez. Il ne sembla pas très ravi de sa décision et l'observa comme seul un homme observait une femme, du haut de sa grandeur masculine, la regardant de haut comme si elle n'avait pas son mot à dire, qu'elle était une femme et qu'elle devait faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Docile.

Elle le fusilla du regard comme elle seule savait le faire. Elle n'était pas une femme comme les autres après tous, elle pouvait prendre des décisions seule.

-Peut être que je devrais me marier à un Anglais après tous...ils sont tous si charmant. Prenez par exemple le comte Phantomhive, déjà pris certes mais j'aime ce genre d'homme. Un peu jeune aussi mais ne le suis-je pas aussi. J'ai. Tous. Mon. Temps.

Le président se mit à frémir, il n'aimait décidément pas parler avec elle, elle était un tigre habillée dans une belle robe en soie. Il soupira et se leva de la causeuse.

-Un jour vous allez devoir vous amarrer à un port, que vous le vouliez ou non.

Mais le président s'inquiéta de ce Phantomhive, n'était-il pas le chien de la reine ? Il allait devoir remettre cette femme aussi en place. Elle n'aurait pas la main mise sur l'industrie militaire Miober. Elle était française et ne tomberait jamais dans les mains des Anglais ou de quiconque. Il enverra une missive dés qu'il sera dans sa résidence.

Pour le moment tous ce passait comme elle l'avait prévu, Phantomhive allait maintenant se précipiter et enfin elle trouverait des faiblesses dans son jeu. Mais elle devait maintenant s'occuper de ses propres faiblesses. Si elle ne c'était pas retenu elle aurait pu le tuer et elle ne pouvait pas être guidé par sa soif de sang latente. De grand pouvoir demande de grand sacrifice.

Ses pas la menèrent dans un cul de sac. Elle frappa trois fois à la porte et quelqu'un vint lui ouvrir. C'était un homme, grand et plutôt musclé, il portait une longue cicatrice sur le nez et des cheveux noir gominé en arrière. Il ressemblait plus à un gangster qu'a un gentleman mais il s'y était faite depuis longtemps.

-Bélial.

-Lilith. Enfin madame la Marquise ! Se rectifia t-il de sa voix grave. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'année.

-Tu travailles là ?

-Interrogation musclé pourquoi, t'a besoin de quelque chose ?

-La fiole.

-Ah non ma belle tu rêves la.

-Ne m'appelle pas « ma belle ». répondit-elle en serrant les dents.

-Oh la, mais toute les sorcières sont susceptibles dite moi...aller entre.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand et laissa la jeune femme entrer. A la lumière d'une bougie on pouvait voir un homme accroché au mur par des chaînes. Il avait des coupures au bout des doigts et de nombreux hématome, son œil était gonflé depuis longtemps. Sa venue devait être une bénédiction pour lui mais il se rendit vite compte que son persécuteur pouvait faire deux choses à la fois.

-Comme tu vois j'ai du travail.

-Tu n'y va jamais à moitié hein...j'ai besoin de cette fiole pour..

-Je sais pourquoi t'a besoin de la fiole.

Il se remit à travailler et a frapper le pauvre bougre sous les yeux insensible de son invité. La conversation se poursuivit dans les cris de douleur.

-Écoute Lilith, je peux pas t'en donner tous le temps, c'est la deuxième fois, tu peux pas faire ton truc comme tous le monde ?

-Non j'ai pas le temps pour ses conneries.

-Va dans un hôpital, fais des choses je sais- Hey ! Ta gueule toi...qu'est-ce que je disais...ah oui, tu sais que c'est dangereux quand même ? Tu pourras pas utiliser tes pouvoirs de la journée.

-Je m'en fiche, j'ai Gabriel je peux survivre.

-Ah oui...Gaby Gaby...qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour toi...ou pour toute les autres avant toi d'ailleurs !

-Alors donne moi cette fiole.

-D'accord, d'accord. Tu as gagné enfin seulement si tu me laisses t'appeler ma belle.

-Putain ! T'es sérieux ?! S'insurgea t-elle si fort que les cris de la victime se firent moi entendre.

-Oh la, qu'elle parole peu chaste dans votre magnifique bouche marquise.

-Ta gueule ! Je crois que tu as vu la vierge en string.

-Peut être ! Mais sinon t'auras rien.

Il attrapa une pince et s'appliqua a lui briser les doigts.

-D'accord tu peux m'appeler ma belle... ! Répondit-elle en soupirant.

-Ah bha voilà ! S'exclama t-il avec enthousiasme

Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle, il prit une fiole dans son manteau. Un liquide rouge brillait à l'intérieur.

-Mais c'est le protocole, je dois m'assurer que t'es pas une contractante pour te le donner.

-Oui oui, c'est bon va s'y.

Elle se retourna et souleva ses cheveux. Un peu plus bas que sa nuque était dessiné un symbole étrange d'apparence celtique. Un arbre sans feuille emprisonné dans un rond d'encre finement dessiné.

-Ouaip, toujours un faux. Allez tiens ma belle.

-Merci, répondit-elle acerbe.

Elle se retourna et attrapa la fiole d'une main. Bélial l'a retint de son autre main, la serrant sans délicatesse.

-Si tu veux plus de jus rouge, tu sais ou me trouver...lui murmura t-il.

-Hum...et toi n'oublie pas que tu ne travaille plus pour cette empaleur. Il est mort depuis longtemps. Alors finis ton travaille.

Il la relâcha et soupira, elle se retourna vers la sortie.

-T'es vraiment mon type de femme toi...

-Oublie pas de le tuer. J'aimerai que personne ne sache que je suis venue ici te voir.

Les derniers mots qu'elle entendit en sortant de la salle, fut la dernière supplique d'un condamné demandant de l'aide avec une voix sifflante. Elle avala la fiole du traite et elle se sentit tous de suite apaisé et presque pur.

Quand elle arriva à la surface elle fut accueillit malheureusement par Phantomhive ainsi que son majordome dévoué et coincé. Gabriel était là aussi et lui faisait coucou. Elle fit de même en prenant un sourire béa sur son visage. Elle fit quelque pas de danse vers son majordome puis sauta dans ses bras, il la fit tourner dans les airs sans même prêter attention au deux autres qui regardait la scène, l'un se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait bien leur prendre à tous les deux. L'autre se dit plutôt qu'ils étaient fait pour s'entendre. Quand il la déposa à terre elle prit son expression la plus enfantine possible et pris une voix exagérément aigu et puéril pour lui dire.

-Alors Papa tu t'es occupé des méchants? ~

-Avec mon corps et mes muscles. Répondit-il fièrement.

-Oh la la il est tellement fort mon Papa!~ s'exclama t-elle en faisant la parfaite imitation d'une gamine.

Ciel et Sebastian, eux, désespéraient dans leur coin.


	12. This butler Alone

In the morning

Ce majordome seul

" _ **La solitude est la patrie des forts."**_

-Ah ah ah, oh papa~

-Bon vous avez fini oui ?! Hurla Ciel agacé.

Lilith regarda autour d'elle, faisant mine de chercher la provenance de cette protestation.

-Tu sais qui viens de parler, partenaire ? Demanda t-elle à Gabriel.

-C'est lui partenaire, répondit-il en pointant du doigt Ciel.

-Je vois pas moi, ah mais si c'est parce qu'il est tellement...tellement...tellement PETIT.

Cette femme commençait vraiment à l'emmerder et savait étrangement ou frapper et comme d'habitude, Sebastian lui aussi se moquait de lui. Il en avait assez. Rien ne se passait comme prévu, il y avait de plus en plus d'embûche et moins en moins de réponse.

-Bon moi je rentre chez moi. Amuse toi bien gamin !

Gabriel attrapa Lilith comme une princesse dans sa robe de toile et ils décollèrent du sol dans un nuage de fumée et disparurent dans la nuit. Ciel fusilla son majordome du regard qui fit semblant de ne rien voir.

-Bien maintenant que veux tu ? Demanda Sebastian.

Ciel releva la tête et vit le shinigami du nom de William sur un toit.

-Le calme.

Il tendit un léger dossier à Sebastian en redescendant.

-Voici le dossier sur Lilith Miober. Morte i ans. Nous supposons que c'est la magie qui la sauvé d'une quelconque manière mais sa mémoire à été récupérer, ce qui fais que cette personne ne devrait même pas se rappeler qui elle est. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Vous vouliez des informations sensible sur elle ? Les voilà, si elle est coupable de quoi que ce soit, nous nous ferons un plaisir de la mettre en prison.

-Pourquoi nous aider ? Demanda Ciel sceptique.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui décide.

Puis il disparu à son tour comme il était venue.

C'était une grande opportunité pour eux, ils allaient enfin tous savoir. Même ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas savoir. Ils rentrèrent au manoir avec un sentiment d'accomplissement. Dans le dossier, il y avait un disque à galette pour gramophone. Ils s'enfermèrent dans le bureau du jeune maître pour être au calme.

-Vous êtes prêt jeune maître ?

-Oui.

-Êtes vous sur ? Je doute que ce soit un conte de fée.

Ciel en doutait, par rapport à lui, Lilith Miober avait dû être heureuse. Sebastian plaça le disque dans le gramophone, celui-ci se mit à tourner seul, une douce musique s'en échappa et soudainement comme dans un rêve, Ciel et Sebastian se retrouvèrent spectateur d'une scène de vie, dans les bras d'une belle blonde, un bébé, aucun sourire sur son visage mais une profonde déception. Ciel semblait être dans la même salle mais ils étaient séparé par un mur de verre et analysa la situation. Ce bébé était sûrement Lilith et cette femme déçu, sa mère. Un homme pénétra dans la salle qui apparaissait peu à peu. Cette femme était dans un lit de soie bleu et regardait l'enfant dans ses bras comme si c'était le produit d'un échec.

-J'ai...encore une fille...déplora l'homme.

-Je suis désolé...je ne peux faire que des filles...nous devrions peut être

-Non, celle là...on la garde. Tous le monde trouverai suspect que tu perdes le bébé maintenant sachant que c'est une fille. On la garde...on essaiera encore. Infirmière !

Une femme vêtu de blanc attrapa le bébé pur et innocent dans ses bras.

-Elle est magnifique...vous allez l'appeler comment ?

-Clau- commença le père.

-Lilith. On ne l'appellera pas Claudia. Ni Esther, ni Léa, ni Diana, ni Marie. Elle portera très bien ce prénom. Répondit-elle entre ses dents.

-Mais chérie je croyais que Lilith était un nom-

-C'est bien ce que je dis.

-Très bien. Va pour Lilith.

La mère de Lilith attrapa son oreiller avec rage et le balança contre le mur et se mis à pleurer. Son mari la quitta sans un mot.

Ciel se tourna vers Sebastian, qu'avait donc ce nom de spéciale.

-On dit que lorsque l'éternel a créé son monde et a créé le premier homme, il a vu qu'il était

seul et lui a aussitôt créé une femme de la terre comme lui et son nom, c'était Lilith.

Aussitôt ils ont commencé à se quereller. Lui disait « Tu coucheras en dessous » et elle disait : « C'est toi qui coucheras en dessous, puisque nous sommes égaux et tous les deux formés de la terre ». Quand Lilith vit qu'il en était ainsi, elle prononça le Nom ineffable et s'est évanouie dans l'air. Depuis les Juifs ont pour coutume de psalmodier des incantations pour chasser Lilith de leur foyer. Elle, qui devint le premier démon fut crains, beaucoup pense que c'est elle et non le diable qui se transforma en serpent et offrit la pomme à Eve.

-Tu es entrain de me dire qu'ils ont transformé en démon, une femme qui ne désirait que liberté et égalité ?

-Cela en dit beaucoup sur l'homme, n'est-ce pas jeune maître ? Dite vous que beaucoup de pêcher vienne de l'homme et non du diable.

La scène devant eux défila à grande vitesse ne laissant apparaître que la jeune femme en blanc. Elle seule venait voir le bébé, lui chantait des chansons, la berçait, l'enlaçait et chuchotait son prénom. Ce qui semblait être 4 ans de vie défila sous les yeux de Ciel. Lilith était cette fois dans une belle robe bleue et portait un visage indifférent, elle tenait la mains de sa nourrice qui la menait à sa mère. Sans aucune douceur, la mère attrapa la main de sa fille et la traînât presque dans ce qui semblait être la salle de bal. Ciel reconnu les lumières, le sol immaculé et le plafond de verre. C'était sûrement l'un des fameux bal des Miober. Sa mère présenta sa fille à tous le monde, souriant et la complimentant faussement. Tous cela pour l'étiquette alors qu'elle ne savait rien de sa propre fille qu'elle laissait dans une maison de poupée avec pour seul compagnie sa nourrice. Elle qui ne regardait jamais le visage de sa fille, ne saurait dire si ses yeux étaient bleus. Facilement, Lilith se déroba et pris la fuite le plus loin possible de cette inconnu qui se prétendait sa mère. Dans sa précipitation, elle se prit une jeune femme et tomba sur les fesses.

-Hey. Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Le visage était floue mais Ciel put reconnaître tous de même quelque trait sans vraiment savoir qui c'était.

-Non...ça va...répondit-elle d'une voix très faible. Je suis désolé.

Lilith se releva et s'épousseta, la jeune femme en face d'elle était enceinte et radieuse, elle souriait à l'enfant comme si c'était le sien. Lilith baissa les yeux, à part sa nourrice personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça, comme une enfant.

-Je m'appelle Rachel, tu es Lilith, non ?

-Oui, enchanté...Rachel ? Je...pas fais mal ?

-Non non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es ravissante...tu feras tomber les hommes comme des mouches quand tu seras plus grande toi...lui répondit-elle en souriant de plus belle.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui ! Pourquoi es-ce que tu as l'air si triste ?

-Je veux ma maman...

-Elle est là bas, tu veux que j'aille la chercher ?

-C'est pas maman. Je veux ma maman.

Rachel semblait sceptique mais compris la détresse de l'enfant.

-Tu...veux rester avec moi et on la retrouva ensemble ?

-Je...peux ?

-Oui bien sûr.

Rachel attrapa sa mains avec douceur et l'emmena s'asseoir sur un banc, là elles se mirent à parler de tous et de rien mais surtout de son enfant.

-Maman...chuchota Ciel.

Jamais il n'avait vu sa mère dans un tel contexte, elle était enceinte de lui et parlait à son ennemi, mais il était aussi heureux de la voir encore une fois, si vivante et joyeuse. Si gentille qu'elle s'occupait des enfants des autres.

-Quand il va s'appeler comment ?

-J'aimerai qu'il s'appelle Ciel.

-Ciel ? Comme le ciel ?

-C'est vrai qu'en français c'est un peu bizarre.

-Il va se faire embêter par les gens...sont méchants les gens...ils vont faire jeux de mots avec son prénom...

-Seul les français vont faire des jeux de mot avec son prénom, toi seul risque de faire des jeux de mots avec son prénom...déplora t-elle presque amusée.

-C'est pas vrai... !...peut être...d'accord.

Rachel se mit à rire face à la mine boudeuse de Lilith.

-Et toi tu aimes ton prénom ? Demanda t-elle à l'enfant.

-Non.C'est maman qui me la donné..quand Papa le dit...on dirait qu'il m'insulte...

-Lilith hein...peut être que ta mère veut que tu sois une femme forte...au mépris de toute les lois et même de dieu.

-Et Ciel lui. Il va faire quoi ? Ce sera un ange, c'est dans le ciel que les anges vivent ?

-Comme ça...tu serai son némésis...

-Son quoi ?

-Némésis. Rivale.

-Rivale...c'est quand on est pas gentil avec quelqu'un qu'on aime ?

-Non...pas vraiment mais c'est vrai que tu n'as pas tord non plus. S'amusa t-elle. Les enfants avaient le don de simplifier beaucoup de chose.

-Alors, je serai son...némé...Rivale !

-Bon courage, si il est comme son père il sera un dur à cuir. Répondit-elle fièrement.

-J'espère bien, je m'ennuierai sinon. Répondit-elle fièrement à son tour.

-Rachel ?

La voix d'un homme interrompit leur conversation, ce qui semblait être le père de Ciel, Vincent s'approcha de sa femme. Il était accompagné de la mère de Lilith. Aussitôt la petite tenta de prendre la fuite mais fût rattrapé par son père.

-Je suis désolé pour ma fille, si elle vous a dérangé d'une quelconque manière. S'excusa son père.

-Non, elle est adorable et charmante mais je doute que vous le sachiez.

Ciel se mit à pouffer, sa mère ne semblait pas garder sa langue dans sa poche et n'avait absolument pas peur de dire la vérité. La mère de Lilith se raidit et fusilla du regard la mère de Ciel, Vincent s'interposa.

-Désolé mais ma femme ne semble pas être faite pour ce genre de soirée surtout dans sa condition, nous allons partir. Adieu.

Lilith fut tiré en arrière, ses parents ne dirent même pas au revoir à leur invité mais elle connaissait la politesse en rigueur. Elle s'extirpa de la poigne de son père et fit une très légère courbette.

-Au revoir Rachel, au revoir Ciel, au revoir Papa dur à cuir de Ciel.

Vincent lui fit un sourire, Rachel lui fit une révérence digne de ce nom.

-Au revoir Lilith. Répondit-elle.

Jamais ils ne furent réinvité, jamais elle ne les revues.

-Alors elle a connu mes parents...c'est plutôt ironique finalement, nos deux prénoms s'opposent vraiment.

-Elle est donc votre némésis je suppose. Elle a eu finalement ce qu'elle voulait. Se moqua Sebastian.

-C'est le hasard...on ne se serait jamais vraiment rencontré si sa majesté n'avait pas fait appelle à mes services.

-Ou était-ce la providence...

Lilith semblait passer encore plus d'année, seule dans sa chambre, puis avec sa nourrice. Sa mère retomba enceinte mais jamais Lilith ne vu le bébé. Ils seraient apparemment mort née comme les autres.

-C'est encore une fille...chuchota sa nourrice, les yeux vides. Encore une...

-J'ai...une petite sœur ?

-Oui...je suis désolé ma chérie mais tu ne l'a verra jamais.

-...oh...C'est pas grave tous va bien ! Je suis une grande fille..les grandes filles ne pleurent pas.

Puis quand elle eut 9 ans de nombreux homme demandèrent de marier Lilith à leur fils, ils refusèrent à chaque fois, sans explication. Mais la santé mentale de la nourrice semblait se détériorer à vu d'œil. Elle commençait à chérir de plus en plus Lilith, l'accompagnant partout, refusant de la laisser seul avec sa mère. Puis un nuit elle demanda à Lilith d'aller faire une promenade dehors et mis le feu au manoir. Elle mourut avec les parents de Lilith, dans les flammes d'une certaine vengeance. Lilith était maintenant à son oncle. Son oncle n'était pas marié et n'avait pas d'enfant. Il était très stricte et avait une obsession pour le blanc. Lilith était une jeune enfant rebelle et n'aimait absolument pas être commandé par un homme. Elle avait passé son enfance avec une femme et elle n'avait jamais ordonné d'elle. Elle n'était pas capricieuse mais elle réagissait comme un homme. Alors il l'a mis dans une maison de redressement mais son esprit était bien trop sauvage pour qu'il puisse être discipliné, peu à peu son caractère devint de plus en plus défiant et « mauvais », montrant des signes de problème envers l'autorité. Son oncle insatisfait du résultat l'enferma dans un asile. Dans son propre asile. Ciel vit alors avec horreur la chambre blanche pendant ce qui semblait être 4 ans. Lilith, seule, dans le blanc, nourris de riz, d'eau, dormant dans des draps blanc, griffant le sol blanc. Secoué de spasme parfois, pleurant, mordant ses doigts jusqu'au sang. Puis les flammes. Quand elle faisait des cauchemars elle produisait des combustions spontanées. Ils revenaient reconstruire les murs à chaque fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle réduise sa chambre entière en cendre. Ciel avait tord, il y avait pire que lui. Lilith ne semblait jamais avoir vraiment était heureuse, elle était juste forte, malgré le lavage de cerveau et la torture mentale, elle n'avait pas abandonné ses principes. Elle ne pouvait se venger de personne après tous, la société était seul coupable de ses souffrances, la société et les hommes. Parce qu'elle n'était pas un homme, ni une femme docile et obéissantes.

-Quand je pense que Lizzy fait tout pour être une femme docile et mignonne... Elle a passé tant de temps dans cette salle blanche. J'ai été enfermé quelques jours je pense...je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire la différence entre le jour et la nuit mais pas...4 ans.

-Dame Elizabeth semble heureuse monsieur, tant que vous ne l'enfermez pas dans ce genre d'endroit ou ne la frappez pas tous vas bien je suppose, à moins qu'elle aime ce genre de chose. Répondit-il en souriant.

-Je ne voyez pas les choses comme ça...C'est tout. Se vexa Ciel.

-Vous le voyez comme quelque chose de normal, vous les humains normalisaient beaucoup de chose sans vraiment les comprendre. Votre reine ne serait pas devenu reine si elle avait eu un frère aîné vivant. Vous devriez d'ailleurs savoir que le trône d'Hanovre appartient à son plus jeune frère puisqu'ils n'acceptent pas de femme.

-Oui je sais...soupira Ciel. C'est bien gentil de me faire la morale, c'est aussi très ironique venant de toi mais les démons font comment eux ?

-Eh bien...rien.

-Vraiment ?

-Le premier démon est une femme, Lucifer a été un ange, les anges n'ont pas de sexe donc c'est autant un homme qu'une femme et les démons à part les succubes et les incubes n'ont pas de sexe.

-C'est bon j'ai compris. Parfois nous sommes la source de notre propre souffrance.

Puis venu de nul part, un homme pénétra dans la salle blanche et caressa les cheveux de la créature triste qu'étais devenu Lilith Miober. Il lui sourit et elle rayonna de bonheur. Il vint souvent la voir et susurra d'étrange palabre à ses oreilles. Quelques jours plus tard elle quitta l'asile. Elle était devenu la femme docile qu'aimait son oncle, il la trouva d'ailleurs si parfaite qu'il tenta de la mettre dans son lit la nuit même. Elle accepta avec un sourire et d'un baiser tendre réduit son cadavre en cendre.

« _ »

 **Désolé du petit retard, problème d'ordinateur. J'ai du réécrire ce chapitre.**

 **Mais j'espère que vous aimez quand même.**


	13. This butler Love

**At Noon**

Ce majordome aime

 _« Ce qui est possible mérite d'avoir sa chance. »_

 _Albert Camus_

Sur la bande il n'y avait plus rien, Lilith semblait avoir perdu la vie dans l'incendie mais cela ne faisait aucun sens, pourquoi une sorcière contrôlant le feu serait morte dans les flammes de sa propre magie ? Serait-elle alors coupable de sa propre destruction ? Peut être que le feu lui même pouvait blesser son utilisateur si celui-ci le désirait. Mais cela ne faisait toujours pas de sens. Si elle c'était suicidé peut être mais alors comment avait-elle survécu.

-Hum...peut être que la malédiction...

-Malédiction ?

-Mon frère a été maudis après avoir dévoré l'archange Gabriel, ils vivent tous deux dans le même corps dans une symbiose destructrice, c'est pour ça que nous nous sommes séparé, j'avais de grand doute, je ne savais pas si le Gabriel que je connaissais était le démon ou l'ange, il avait aussi des excès de violence et de destruction massive qui ne me dérangeait pas au début mais je m'en suis lassé, le chaos est bon à petite dose. Puis il y avait, toute les femmes qu'il rencontrait.

-Comment ça ?

-Il est condamné à aimer être aimé, puis détester et souvent tuer. C'est une malédiction de dieu lui même. Seulement, qui avait-il punis ? L'ange ou le démon ? L'histoire qu'il m'a raconté n'a jamais vraiment était clair.

-Et tu l'a rencontré comment ? Hésita Ciel à demander. Peut être Sebastian avait-il oublié enfin toute cette histoire de règle.

-Hum, combien de chat peuvent vivre dans le manoir à votre avis ?

-Très bien j'ai compris ! Répondit-il rageusement. Non Sebastian n'avait absolument pas oublié.

-Bon alors qu'avez vous fais alors ?

-Comment ça ?

-Pour que les shinigamis soit si en colère contre vous deux.

-Avoir répandu famine peste et guerre je suppose...

-Quoi ? S'étonna Ciel puis il se demanda pourquoi il était bien étonné, c'était un démon après tous, il pouvait être coupable de tous les maux de la terre. Presque tous. Les humains étaient capables eux même de créer leur propre maux.

-Il y a eu la peste noir bien sûr, je me rappelle aussi avoir brûler Rome. La vue des flammes avait été magnifique. Oh et une bonne dizaine de guerre, petite ou non.

-Mais pourquoi ? Dispersé le chaos était les seules choses qui vous amusiez ?

-L'entropie est une chose fascinante monsieur mais non, c'était pour nous nourrir principalement. Nous apportions le malheur et dans le désespoir, les humains appelaient à l'aide, n'importe qui. Nous n'avions qu'a nous rendre accessible et nous avions un très beau festin. Gabriel se faisait passer pour un prêtre et leur faisait des discours mouvant mais aussi très...malsain. Nous avions toujours ce que nous voulions. En toute honnêteté je ne suis jamais retourné en Enfer depuis ma naissance.

-Tu préfères la compagnie des humains ?

-Oui et là bas il n'y a pas de gracieux et fabuleuse créature comme les chats. Répondit-il en rayonnant.

Ciel n'était pas vraiment surpris, si il y avait bien quelque chose d'inconstant chez Sebastian c'était son amour pour les félins.

-Tu m'as dis que ton frère avait parfois des frénésies destructrice...si il en a une, tu me protégeras ?

Sebastian se tourna vers son jeune maître et se mis à genoux devant lui, il attrapa sa main avec délicatesse et déposa un baiser sur son anneaux.

-Avec mon corps et mon âme.

Ciel tressauta et cacha le rouge sur ses joues avec sa mains avant de lui répondre.

-Si tu avais une âme.

-Si j'avais une âme bien sûr.

Il se releva lentement, solennel.

-Mais j'espère que cela n'arrivera jamais et heureusement pour nous il n'a pas l'air de vous détester.

Ciel fut rassurer sur ce point, même si il était curieux de la manière dont Gabriel aurait bien réussi à briser leur contrat. Mais voulait-il vraiment le savoir ?

-Bien. Maintenant nous avons des informations sur elle, je crois que la société ne va apprécier de savoir que la grande Lilith Miober a été interné. Aussi cruel que cela pu être. Je peux donner cette information à la reine mais...

-Auriez vous des doutes monsieur ?

-Si elle épouse quelqu'un, son industrie va appartenir à son mari. Je trouve cela quelque peu...injuste. Bien sûr la reine serait heureuse de contrôler la compagnie Miober mais... je ne trouve pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

-Des remords monsieur ? Apprécierait vous dame Miober ? Répondit-il faussement étonné.

-Non, je la respecte, très peu ont gagné mon respect c'est tous...

-Même pas la reine ?

-La reine est ce qu'elle est.

-Vous pouvez peut être faire les deux à la fois ?

-Comment ça ?

-Trouvez un pion a placer dans les bras de Dame Miober tous en la mariant à un anglais, elle pourrait contrôler son industrie dans l'ombre et vous aurez remplis la mission de la reine.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée...nous n'auront alors aucun problème politique, Lilith restera neutre. Bien sûr cela déplaira à sa majesté mais j'aurai fais ce qu'elle m'a demandé. De plus, une alliance avec elle pourrait multiplier mes profits par...

-50 % monsieur, la Marquise a des relations partout et vous pourriez vous lancer dans les produits alimentaire militaire, vous impliquer dans les institution qui s'occupe des orphelins de guerre, améliorer l'image de la compagnie Phantomhive comme celle des Miober.

-Cela risque de grandement déplaire à sa majesté si elle découvre que son serviteur cherche son profit avant le sien. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit une idiote mais que pourra t-elle faire exactement hein ? Répondit-il en souriant en coin. Si Miober avait pu se moquer si longtemps de la royauté sans jamais en subir une quelconque conséquence lui pouvait se cacher derrière cette ombre de mépris tous en obéissant fidèlement. Il doutait de toute façon que le règne de la reine ne s'éternise longtemps, il ne pouvait pas dépendre d'elle, ni lui faire entièrement confiance. Après tous, elle avait voulu le faire porter le chapeau d'un meurtre, ne serait-ce pas sa petite vengeance personnelle ?

-Mais vous allez le faire quand même, jeune maître.

-Exactement. Nous devrions parler à la marquise.

-Si elle nous laisse entrer à nouveau chez elle vous voulez dire.

-Elle nous laissera faire, elle n'est pas stupide.

Un moment silencieux de réflexion s'imposa puis Ciel se rendit compte d'une évidence qui lui échappait depuis bien une demi-heure.

-Sebastian...

-Oui ?

-Tu peux lâcher ma main ? Demanda t-il en détournant le regard.

-Oh. Répondit-il faussement étonné, amusé qu'il n'ai remarqué que maintenant qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché depuis sa promesse. Il sourit à son maître et retira lentement sa main, dommage se dit-il.

« _ »

Il pleuvait à Oxford, il pleuvait beaucoup, le temps était gris et Gabriel était de mauvaise humeur.

Lilith observait avec détermination par les vitres de la salle du balle, fixant les feuilles perturbé par l'eau et le vent. Lari était a côté d'elle, calme. Lilith Miober n'espérait jamais devenir une mère, mais depuis qu'elle avait invoqué Lari elle avait l'impression qu'un sens profond de la maternité c'était réveillé en elle. Un esprit si puissant à l'apparence si fragile vivait avec elle. Son apparence enfantine lui donner ce charme que Lilith aimait tant. Pour elle Lari était son fils, le fils qu'elle n'aurait sûrement jamais. Le fils que sa mère n'a jamais eu. Elle caressa ses cheveux de blé comme on caressait la tête de son premier né. Il l'enlaça avec douceur. Sa maîtresse, la marquise, son invocatrice, sa mère, allait mal. Mais c'était un jour qu'elle devait passer comme les autres, sans montrer sa faiblesse et sourire même si elle ne se sentait pas de cœur à le faire. Gabriel lui ne cachait pas son mécontentement, il n'aimait jamais les jours de pluie. Il devenait un peu paranoïaque à chaque fois qu'une goutte de pluie tombait et ça depuis 1 an. Depuis qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait.

C'était un jour comme les autres, il faisait beau, Lilith avait mis l'une de ses robes estivales légère, ses robes à la française, plus courte, sans corset. Elle n'avait jamais eu rien contre les corsets, elle trouvait leur sens esthétique plus attirant que leur utilisation, ils n'étaient jamais serré, elle avait la taille assez fine pour les porter à la juste taille. Elle jouait avec Lari prés du Lac sur son terrain quand elle vit quelque chose briller au fond de l'eau. Comme hypnotisé, elle s'en était approché. Elle c'était accroupis au bord du lac et avait plongé sa main dans l'eau, Lari ne remarqua qu'après coup que sa maîtresse s'approchait bien trop dangereusement du bord, avant qu'il n'ait pu intervenir elle était tombé. Il ne pouvait pas sauter dans l'eau, il disparaissait si il entrait au contact du lac, il appela donc Gabriel au secours, non loin. Bien sûr, Lilith savait nager et elle n'avait pas de corset pour l'empêcher de bien respirer mais l'abysse l'entraînait lentement. Avec douceur elle s'engouffra dans les ténèbres. Si elle mourrait, peut être qu'il serait moins triste, peut être qu'elle ne verrait pas ce vide dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, peut être qu'il serait en paix, que le cycle se terminerait avec elle, en valait-elle seulement la peine ? Elle n'était pas un homme, une femme convenable, invincible, immuable. Elle connaissait l'histoire et elle savait ce que le destin ferait d'elle. Il était trop tard pour elle, pour eux, elle laissait l'eau s'engouffrer dans ses poumons, elle observa les abysses se rapprocher et la petite lumière qu'elle avait vu précédemment s'intensifier, bientôt les profondeurs était atteignable, les dernières bulles d'oxygène s'envolèrent vers la surface. Après tous ça, vivre en valait-il vraiment le coup ? La lumière s'intensifia, elle ne savait plus si c'était son imagination, elle n'avait pas ressentit cela quand elle était morte la première fois.

-Tu es folle ! Hurla une voix si familière

-Hum... ?

Gabriel était devant elle, trempé. Il était magnifique comme à son habitude, il avait l'air en colère, ses yeux bleus brillaient si fort mais aussi avec tant de douceur.

-Oui. Je pense. Répondit-il t-elle. Totalement folle. J'ai cru que j'étais une sirène, c'est marrant non ?

-NON.

Elle lui fit un sourire, sans vraiment l'écouter, il serait triste si elle mourrait, elle devait en profiter, le rendre heureux le temps qu'il lui laissait, cette pensée romantique là fit rire.

-Pourquoi es-ce que tu ris ?!

-Je suis une idiote...ah ah, elle s'étouffa avec l'eau qui lui restait dans les poumons avant de se remettre à rire bêtement.

-Je n'aurai pas cru ! Pourquoi tu-

Elle déposa un baiser doux sur le coin de ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

-Je veux mourir heureuse. Pas comme ça.

-...Et ça c'est quoi ?

Gabriel désigna la chose qu'elle tenait dans sa main, l'astre qui brillait dans les tréfonds du lac était une épée. Aussi neuve qu'a sa création, sans impureté, magnifique, brûlant, brillant ,chatoyant. Elle lui tendit lentement l'arme blanche.

-L'épée de mon preux chevalier, je suppose.

-Tu es vraiment une idiote !

-Il faut dire que l'amour rend stupide.

L'amour rend tous le monde stupide, désespéré, sensible. Tous cela était stupide et en enlaçant son majordome comme si c'était la dernière fois, elle se dit que son opinion sur dieu n'avait pas changée, c'était un connard mais parfois il faisait les choses bien.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire quand il traversa la salle de bal, le regard sombre, les sourcils froncés.

-Je...je vais aller frapper sur des sans abris.

-A tout à l'heure ! Lui répondit-elle en lui faisant de grand signe.

Puis Gabriel disparu sous la pluie. Il avait décidément du mal avec celle là. Elle était bizarre et spéciale mais après tous était-il vraiment différent ?

Ciel se dit aussi qu'à ce moment ce qu'il avait ressentit quand Sebastian lui avait tenu la main était stupide. Il était fiancé, Sebastian était un homme et un démon de surcroît. Il avait aussi largement l'âge d'être son ancêtre et l'ancêtre de son ancêtre. Mais il était...attirant, le fait qu'il soit un démon avait peut être un rapport avec tous cela. Il n'avait jamais vraiment rougis comme ça avant, il avait rougis parce qu'il l'avait touché. Toute cette affaire le rendait bizarre, il avait hâte que tous cela se termine et pour lui tous cela allait se terminer bien.


End file.
